Sea Cruise
by atomicseasoning
Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had hooked up in the books? Here's how the morning after could've gone. Sort of AU after Ch. 2, but still cool. ;
1. Chapter 1

_What if book Blair had ever hooked up with book Chuck Bass? Here's what the morning after may have been like..._

**Sea Cruise**

The sun was streaming right in her eyes, and that was the first indication Blair Waldorf had that she was not at home in her own bed with her sleep mask over her eyes. As she slid her hands along her body and felt not only that she was nude, but also that her skin was covered in suntan oil and she smelled like coconut and rum...sort of as if someone had poured a bottle of Hawaiian Tropics suntan oil all over her...yet she never went tanning because she was always paranoid of getting skin cancer.

As she moved a bit more, she realized that the sheets she was laying on were black satin (or maybe they were egg plant?) and they held the strong scent of too many cigars and Drakkar Noir aftershave. Plus if she smelled the air, she could just catch the scent of various alcohols that had been spilled over time, as well as fried eggs, and animal shit. Reluctantly opening her eyes, to the otherwise dim room, Blair realized that her suspicions and fears were true...she was on the Bass family's yacht in the bedroom cabin of the venerable Chuck Bass...naked in his bed as well...and she had little idea to how she got there.

Before she could get out of bed, Chuck suddenly walked into the room, wearing a loosely tied Ralph Lauren robe, his hair slicked back a little from either having just taken a shower...or maybe it was just his natural sleaze...or too much product? He had his pet monkey Sweetie perched on his shoulder and was feeding him peanuts, when he looked down and noticed Blair starting to rouse from his bed.

"Ah...good morning...you're finally awake! Do you want to go for another round, sweet cakes? You know the Bass man's always ready to go!" Chuck drawled, oozing charm as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Uh...no! Down boy! Anyway, Chuck Bass, how in the heck did I end up in bed with you?!" Blair fumed as she held her hand out to keep him at bay, and gave him an evil eye.

"Oh...don't you remember, Blair? Last night...partying with Kati, Is, and Penelope here on my yacht? You girls had invited yourselves over with the pretense of using my mother's tanning bed, here on the yacht...and of course it turned into a party. You were a little uptight for some reason, so we got you to loosen up." Chuck replied as he walked around grabbing some clothes and pouring himself a drink from the bar.

Reluctantly Blair tried to remember, and did briefly recall becoming angry with Nate for some reason, then heading off with Kati, Is, and Penelope, and maybe meeting up with Chuck to drink margaritas but the rest was a bit foggy. "I can remember a little partying with the girls...but still where are they? And how did I end up in bed with YOU, Chuck?" Blair asked.

"Simple. The rest of the girls stayed until midnight...but you decided to stay behind and begged me to take you on a sea cruise on my yacht...you even said you'd show me your version of Josephine Baker's Banana Dance...so with incentive like that, who was I to refuse? And I must admit you are one fine little dancer, sweet cakes...even Sweetie Pie was impressed! He almost ate your bananas himself!" Chuck laughed seductively.

"Oh my god! Is that what I had on?" Blair gasped as she glanced at the skirt made of plastic bananas that was laying on the floor beside the bed, alongside a faux coconut shell bra.

"Oh yes...but of course you didn't have it on for long. And I must also commend you, Waldorf...you're better in bed than I thought you'd be. Being the venerable ice queen that you always presented yourself as in school. You're quite the cheeky monkey once you're loosened up with some liquid courage." he mused.

"Oh you...you ass! You know I never would've slept with you, if it hadn't been for the margaritas and banana daiquiris you kept making last night!" Blair fumed, as she suddenly recalled brief flashes of her evening with Chuck. "What time is it?"

"Ah so you do remember? I knew no one could entirely forget a night spent with me." he laughed, then went on "Anyway it's about 9:45..."

"What?! Where are my clothes? Wasn't I wearing a bikini?" she gasped.

"Oh its a little too late now. Last night you declared that since it's Independence Day, you wanted to let freedom ring, so after I provided you with the banana costume, you threw your bikini overboard!" Chuck laughed.

"What?! I don't believe you...you might've just made that up you sneaky basshole!" she fumed.

"Tis true, Waldorf. I swear its true. Anyway why are you so worried about the time? I thought you liked hanging out with me?" he asked.

"Only if I have to, Chuck. Otherwise I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole! Anyway I'm supposed to meet Nate at my family's Independence Day picnic at 10:30 AM, so I have to find my clothes." Blair admitted.

"Well honey I don't know how you'll be able to make that, since after our sea cruise, I have us anchored about half a mile off shore..." Chuck admitted.

"What?! I'm stuck on this yacht with you?!" she gasped.

"Yes...the only ones on here are you and me and my monkey." he laughed.

"But...I...I have to get back...otherwise what will Nate think?" Blair whined in panic.

"What? That last night you tapped that Bass? And you did...several times in fact! Anyway quit your whining Waldorf, or I'll give you something to whine about, just like last night." Chuck slyly drawled as he stripped down and began to dress.

"Shut up Bass, you self imposed ass! You think you're such hot stuff...with your money...and your body..." Blair bellowed as she inadvertently checked Chuck Bass over as he stood half naked in front of her. Yeah he wasn't half bad looking with his fairly fit body, his chest hair, and his tanned skin...testament to too many sessions in his mother's tanning bed and his half Mediterranean background...but he was still a bit of a sleaze, even if he was hotter than Nate.

"See something you like Waldorf? I can tell you're checking me out..." he mused.

"So what if I am? You might be hot stuff, Chuck Bass, but I'm still staying loyal to Nate...and he'll never learn about what transpired between us last night...not a word...am I making myself clear, Bass?" Blair seethed.

"Ah crystal clear...well you know me, Waldorf, I'll never tell..." Chuck mused.

"Okay thanks Chuck...hmm...why does that phrase sound familiar?" Blair pondered.

"Hmm...you wonder. Well if you want any breakfast, I made some eggs or you can help yourself to whatever is left in the galley. I could make you my special hangover cure...sure to cure what ails you and put hair on your chest." he offered.

"Ha ha...by the looks of you, you look like you've had enough of your hangover cures to last a lifetime." she teased, then went on "Thanks but no thanks, Chuck, I think I'll just go take a shower."

"Fine...just don't use all of my bodywash. The towels are in the cabinet to the left." he mentioned.

"Thanks Chuck, but what about clothes?" she asked.

"Oh you don't want to hang out in just my bed sheet all day? It makes a nice toga on you!" he teased.

"Uh...no I'd rather not." she chided him.

"Ah you're welcome to whatever's in my closet, Blair. Chicks are always leaving something behind whenever I have them over...usually several somethings! You're the first to throw her bikini overboard though...that's why I knew we're more alike than you realized." he teased.

"Thanks! What did you say, Chuck? I didn't catch the last part past the shower." she yelled.

"That we're more alike than you realized." he repeated.

"Me like you? As if!" she laughed.

"Yeah ha ha...I guess not." he replied as he walked off.

Blair continued with her shower, wrapping herself in a towel, before she sneaked back to Chuck's room and found his closet full of clothes from both genders. He certainly had quite the collection of clothing, obviously from his various past conquests, and most of it designer. She picked out a purple bikini and a blue net-like shirt, along with a pair of shorts that were several sizes too big, but she made them work. She slipped out of the bedroom and found Chuck sitting on a stool in the galley kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice, and handing her one.

"Thanks Chuck."

"No problem."

"Oh if Nate finds out about this, I'll die! I need to get there to meet my family and Nate for the family picnic! If I'm late then I'll have to explain myself...and no one would believe I was with you! In fact nobody can find out!" Blair declared.

"Blair you do know that Nate's planning on sailing the America's Cup this fall with his uncle, so he won't be going with you to Yale?" Chuck asked her.

"That's just his idea...but I still have seven weeks to convince him otherwise." she haughtily admitted.

"Ha good luck with that one, Blair." he sarcastically replied.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just that you can't always have control of everything in your life." Chuck admonished her, then changed his tone back to seductively jovial. "Anyway, it's almost ten o'clock and I have guests coming over, so..."

"Guests?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes triplets, Pixie, Trixie, and Dixie are scheduled to arrive for a morning shiatsu massage. You're welcome to stay if you want to...I might have enough stamina for four at once..." Chuck seductively mused.

"OH GOOD GAWD?! You certainly do think highly of yourself! What do you think you are, Chuck Bass, Mount Vesuvius?" Blair gasped incredulously.

"So that's a 'No?'" he bemusedly teased.

"Of course its a NO!" she bellowed.

Suddenly before either could say anything else, three personal watercrafts came buzzing along, docking alongside the Bass family yacht, as the three bikini clad young women disembarked from what they'd rode in on as they climbed the ladder Chuck had let down for them.

"Welcome aboard my beauties, we've been expecting you...and let me say that all three of you are welcome indeed. Why don't you step inside for a little refreshment...step this way..." Chuck slickly greeted the triplets

Triplets they were not, although Chuck's definition of "triplets" apparently extended to women of various bands of the ethnic rainbow, Blair realized as she watched Chuck escort the three young women into the yacht. Realizing that Chuck and the three women would be distracted for awhile, Blair saw her chance to escape. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail (because the Bass family yacht was lacking a flat iron to properly do her hair) and donning a pair of shades and flip flops that said 'Corona', Blair slipped down the ladder, climbed on a Sea Doo, and made her way back to shore, hoping that no one would recognize her escaping from Chuck Bass's yacht in such a crazy get up. To Blair this had to be the ultimate walk of shame, escaping the Bass yacht, incognito on a Sea Doo.

When she got back to shore, she turned the Sea Doo back into the rental place, receiving the rental fee back for bringing it back in less than an hour. She then used that money for a cab back to the beach house where she found her cell phone and donned a strapless Prada dress, her black Manolos, Fendi bag, and was able to make it to the party just in time.

When she saw Serena, she happily greeted her friend, and started looking for Nate, asking where he was.

"Serena, have you seen Nate?" Blair asked.

'"Not today...but where were you at last night? Your mom called my house but I had to make an excuse for you. I told her you spent the night at Kati's." Serena replied.

"That's good because you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Blair said.

"Aw you can try me." Serena replied.

"Well..." Blair began but was soon interrupted by a text message coming in on her cell phone.

**'Spotted: B on a Sea Doo this morning. Was she out for a joyride...or on an ultimate walk of shame from the yacht of a certain wealthy playboy...I wonder if anyone can C who that boy might B? Xoxo – Gossip Girl'**

"Blair what was that message from Gossip Girl? Did you hook up with Chuck Bass on his family's yacht?" Serena gasped.

"Ha ha...I'll never tell...uh where's Nate?" Blair nervously replied.

"Well I guess we're all entitled to our secrets, B...so I won't ask you again." Serena mused.

"Thanks. Still do you really think I'd tap that Bass...er...ass?" Blair replied haughtily.

"I don't know...after my fiascos...I wouldn't be surprised at anything anymore! By the way I should tell you about the time I hooked up with this movie star..." Serena began as she told her story and redirected Blair's attention elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the Independence Day picnic, the rest of Blair's summer did not go as planned. She had a fight with Nate over the Gossip Girl blast as well as Nate's decision to sail the America's Cup that Autumn with his uncle rather than attend Yale with her as they had planned. They were on the outs with each other for the rest of July, and when August came Nate left with his uncle while Blair left for Yale.

While Nate was gallivanting around the South Pacific with his uncle, Blair started her freshman year at Yale by immersing herself in the various clubs, student organizations, and so forth that the school had to offer, as well as immerse herself in her schoolwork. She made a few friends and went on a few casual dates with a couple of guys, but didn't get too serious because inwardly she was trying to forget about Nate...yet save herself for him for whenever he sorted himself out.

In all of the busyness, Blair started to forget about her health and became concerned when by the end of October she realized that her favorite Halloween costume from the previous year wouldn't fit right anymore. She couldn't believe she could've gained the dreaded "Freshman Fifteen" especially since she felt sick some mornings, but that had eased up some recently. Blair had blamed her illness on bad cafeteria fare combined with a possibility of her bulimia coming back. When she nearly fainted in Psychology class, one of her classmates suggested that she visit the campus medical center, which she did.

Sitting on an examining table in an office of the medical center, random thoughts ran through her mind about what she might have, from a reoccurrence of her eating disorder, to something even more tragic that could kill her, so she was surprised when the doctor walked in, examined her abdomen, asked her a few questions, until Blair asked one of her own.

"All right doctor give me the verdict. I can take it...I'll be strong. What's wrong with me? Am I dying?" Blair said with a feigned courage.

"Well Miss...Go-Lightly...you aren't dying...but you are pregnant..." the doctor said.

"WHAT?! That's not possible! My doctor told me after having bulimia its difficult to get pregnant! Anyway, I can't remember the last time I had sex!" Blair wailed incredulously.

"Well difficult, yes, but not impossible. Anyway Miss you are pregnant and the blood test confirmed it, as well as a urine test." the doctor replied.

"Well all right if I am, but can you do something about it? You know what I mean? I'm on scholarship here, although..." she hinted discreetly.

"Perhaps, but your window of opportunity is very narrow since you seem to be already somewhat farther along than most. Think back to when you had your last menstrual cycle." the doctor coaxed.

Carefully Blair thought, then she realized that the last time she'd remembered using tampons was mid June. "Well doctor, my cycle is usually somewhat irregular and I've been so stressed out the past few months what with starting school and fighting with my boyfriend...and so forth...that I guess I sort of didn't notice that I haven't had to buy another box of tampons since June."

"Okay then, that would put my estimate that you might be almost four months along about right." the doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Blair gasped.

"That is only a guess, which is why I recommend that you make an appointment with your OB/GYN as soon as possible. Or you can check out this clinic." the doctor said as she handed a pamphlet to Blair.

Blair glanced at the pamphlet from Planned Parenthood a moment, the words swimming in front of her face, as she left the office too shocked and stunned at the diagnosis. Carefully she made her way across campus, where she hid in her room to contemplate the mess her life had turned into. A surprise pregnancy was definitely not what she had expected, but when she'd thought on it then, her previous symptoms since September should've been warning clues.

Blair lay on her bed trying to think of the last time she'd had sex with Nate and only vaguely remembered a time before her last period. She checked her diary and confirmed the fact, and it was then when she was contemplating how it could've happened, that sudden memories started flashing back to her. Memories of a party she been to on a yacht where she'd partied with Kati, Is, Penelope, and...Chuck Bass, and had gotten very drunk. Memories of everyone taking a turn making out with Chuck, then the other girls leaving while Chuck took her on a cruise to see if they could see the lights from Atlantic City from their Hampton locale? Dancing for Chuck in a costume made of plastic bananas?...Then suddenly it was her and Chuck having sex on a deck chair?..Then a quickie inside the cabin at the bar?...Then chasing each other the inside of the yacht until they were having sex on various parts of his bed with Sweetie the monkey screeching in the background? Finally, the next thing she remembered was waking up in his bed the morning after and her walk of shame escape from the Bass family yacht on a personal watercraft that one of Chuck's 'triplets' had left behind. The one day that past summer she had tried to block from her memory, but now came back to her in bits and pieces.

Finally it was in that moment, the realization came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. _'Oh my gawd! I'm PREGNANT and the father is CHUCK BASS??!!' _Blair thought as she promptly fainted.

When Blair woke up, she knew what she had to do. She knew that the mature thing to do was to at least let Chuck know that he was going to be a father...and then maybe he would think of what to do. Maybe he'd even pay for an abortion, and if not, she was sure he'd come up with something since it was obviously his fault. Resolutely, Blair pulled out her cell phone and composed a message to him, starting a brief texting war.

'**Chuck I need to talk 2U ASAP - B'**

**'B, long time no see. RU coming back for more? - C'**

** 'No! I'm SERIOUS! I need 2TLK 2U! ASAP! - B'**

** 'If U wanted 2TLK all you need to do is call...;-) - C'**

** 'I need to SEE U! - B'**

** 'LOL! OK B! But if you want me that much all you need to do is ask. - C'**

**'U BASSHOLE! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! :-( - B' **

'**Oh someone's feisty! OK I'll see you soon darling – C'**

Chuck's 'soon' however turned out to be about a week later when Blair saw Chuck drive his Mercedes convertible through the Yale campus and happened to stop right in front of her residence hall as she was exiting the building.

"Hello darling, it is I your white knight, Chuck Bass, come to rescue you from your dilemma. So what do you need now?" Chuck slyly said as he gazed at her from his car, his designer shades topping off his smug expression.

"White knight? More like devil in disguise! Your smug expression proves that! Anyway I'd like to talk about my problem in private!" Blair glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"Aw poor little Blair and her ivy league issues. So sleeping with your professors hasn't garnered you your requisite A yet?" he mused.

"No Chuck, I'm not that much of a ho-bag! Unlike the multitude you've slept with, you manwhore!" she retorted.

"Oh you wound me Waldorf..." he mockingly moaned.

"Enough Bass and let me in..." she sarcastically moaned as she opened the door of his car and climbed in.

"Hmm...if I recall...that's exactly what I asked you the last time we..." he mused until she interrupted him.

** "**Zip it!" she scolded as they drove away.

They drove on through the out skirts of New Haven, where Chuck laughed "Ha ha I'm sorry B but I just love to tease you. So how's college life? If you're not sleeping with your professors, what have you been up to?"

"Oh I've been keeping busy with classes and clubs and a few social events. My first semester at Yale has treated me well...for the most part. So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh traveling and a bit of this and that...you know me. So if Yale is going so well, why the urgent need to see me? Or did you just miss all of this?" Chuck teased.

"You have quite the ego, Chuck Bass! No I didn't miss all of that!" she sarcastically replied. "Uh...no...I have bigger issues right now. I don't know how to admit this...but...I'm pregnant!" Blair sighed, ashamed at her plight.

"Oh really? Ha ha! What a fine kettle of fish you've gotten yourself into, Blair! Well I'll have to remember to congratulate Nathaniel the next time I speak with him." Chuck chortled as he drove on.

"Funny that you mentioned 'kettle of fish', Bass, because the father of my baby isn't Nate. Uh, Chuck Bass, YOU are the father!" Blair replied.

"WHAT??!!" Chuck gasped as he swerved on the road.

"Chuck! Be careful! Don't drive off the side of the road! Just pull over." she gasped then commanded.

"How is that possible? Okay I know how it's possible...he he the 4th of July...but are you sure?" Chuck inquired.

"Yes I'm sure. I know because our Independence Day tryst on your family yacht was the last time I had sex with anybody!" she admitted.

"Really? So you couldn't go back to Nate after a cruise in the floating Bass cave?" he mused.

"Shut up Chuck, it wasn't like that! I had a fight with Nate and then he sailed away with his uncle to train for the America's Cup and I haven't heard from him since." Blair sighed, clearly upset.

"I'm...sorry Blair. I was just teasing. So I knocked you up? Did you want me to pay for an abortion or something?" Chuck asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well...I was considering it, but it's too late now because we're about four months along. My window of opportunity just closed! So I guess I'm having a baby? Your baby? What am I going to do?" she cried as she nervously started to break down.

"I don't know? When's the baby due?" he asked.

"Not until April, but there goes my Spring Semester! I don't think Yale would let pregnant freshmen live in the residence halls! Plus if my mother found out she' probably kill me. What am I going to do? Do you have any ideas?" she wailed.

Chuck thought for a while then replied. "April, hmm..? Would you be willing to give your baby up for adoption? Especially if you got to spend the winter somewhere warm? I know how you are about the cold."

"Adoption? Maybe...and I'd love to spend the winter somewhere warm, rather than up here in New England. Still what do you have in mind...or shouldn't I even ask?" she cautiously replied.

"Oh its nothing illegal. Still it might serve two purposes. My family owns a 6000 square foot luxury villa in Cabo San Lucas Mexico, which is kept ready for us despite the fact that we rarely go there for a holiday. There's a pool and a private beach with a great view. Maid services to cater to your every whim and even a small speed boat if you want to go out on the water...which knowing you and your past history with boats..." Chuck laughed as he tried to entice her.

"Hmm...a 6000 square foot luxury villa in Cabo with all the amenities and a boat? Are you throwing in airfare?" she mused.

"Oh of course! Private accommodations on the Bass Family jet of course! I'll personally see to that!" he slyly insinuated.

"Yeah I bet! Why does it feel like you're offering me the Chuck Bass version of a showcase from the Price Is Right?" she laughed.

"Well what if I am?" he asked.

"Hmm...well what's your price? My first born?" she teased.

"Bingo!"

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?!" she gasped.

"Oh but I am!" he laughed.

"Yes RumpleBassSkin!" she sarcastically replied rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha ha! Oh Blair Waldorf, you're hilarious! Yes the price is your first born...but hear me out before reneging on my plan. Okay, my plan is that I want to adopt your child...uh...our child...on behalf of my mother. Well a few months ago my mother's best friend became a grandmother, so now my mother's bemoaning the fact that she isn't one and thinks that my brother and I have few prospects of making her one...so I was thinking about suggesting she adopt a child...so this would be perfect. I'll just tell her I rescued an orphan from a Mexican orphanage and give her the baby to raise! All you have to do is take a semester off, veg out in our villa in Cabo San Lucas over the winter, have the baby, then you can get back to Yale next autumn and it'll be like it never even happened! So what do you think about that?" Chuck laughed as he laid out his plan.

"Quite the plan Chuck Bass, but how do you think it'll work? Your mother is a bombastic bitch who floats into a room like the Spanish Armada and commandeers the attention of all. I don't know if I want her raising our child? Plus anyway, how are you going to pass off a child that you created with me as a Mexican orphan? Eventually she'll recognize it to be her own grandchild!" Blair sarcastically replied.

"You do not insult my mother like that! Nonetheless, she is not that bad anymore since she's been getting help for her control issues." Chuck angrily replied.

"All right I hope she is...and I hope it hasn't rubbed off on you!" Blair replied, then went on. "Still I remember that time when she wanted my mother to create her a gown for this one charity ball, and she claimed she wanted the rest of the women at the event to just 'die of envy' at the sight of her in it! Doesn't she ever listen to what she says?"

"Ha ha...well I don't think that comment was meant to be taken _literally, _Blair! Anyway all you have to do is spend the winter in Cabo. Does that really sound that unappealing?" he proposed.

"Well no...but what will I tell my friends and family if they ask?" she pondered.

"Just say you're taking a semester abroad...which would be the truth...more or less." he replied.

"Yeah I guess so. Hmm...I guess that plan may work...but what about delivering the baby? And what if I don't want to totally give the baby up?" she inquired.

"Well I'll let you think about it then...although it is partially my child as you said. As far as delivery, I'll make sure the best physicians are there for your every need. It'll work out, I'll take care of you, you'll see." Chuck reassured her.

"All right I'll go to your family's villa in Cabo, although this better be worth it." Blair replied, though she was still a bit nervous about throwing all of her eggs in one basket with Chuck Bass, even if he'd fertilized at least one of her eggs already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had dinner at a restaurant in New Haven where they discussed their further plans, then Chuck returned Blair to her residence hall, while he went to the suite he'd booked at a bed & breakfast nearby, which is aunt happened to own. The next morning Blair realized the swiftness to which Chuck Bass worked, when he came to pick her up after she'd packed several suitcases full of clothes. When she asked how she would get the rest of her clothes and what he was going to do with the rest of her things from her dorm room. His reply was that he had people taking care of it already and that he'd arranged so that she could finish the rest of her classes that semester online and through early finals. Blair was impressed, albeit a bit overwhelmed by Chuck's connections even within Yale University, as well as how swiftly he tried to accomplish things when it came down to it.

The next place they went after leaving the Yale campus was to go straight to the airport, where the Bass family's corporate Lear jet was parked. Chuck helped her up into the airplane, which had the words 'Bass Industries Incorporated...' on the side, and helped her to a seat where a spread of food was laid out ready to eat already. When Blair asked about who was taking care of her suitcases and where the food came from, Chuck replied, "Porters are taking care your luggage unless there's something you need on board. The food is courtesy my aunt Jaycee, who owns a catering business just outside of New Haven."

"Really? I never knew you had an aunt who owned a B & B, Chuck! Is that where you stayed last night? Mmm...these croissants are delicious especially with these preserves!" Blair replied as she savored some of the food.

"Yeah I stayed over there because she's family and all. Her bed & breakfast was rather nice although the towels could've been softer. Nevertheless, I'm glad you like her croissants, although you should try it with the prosciutto...and of course a little champagne now that we're airborne! There you are Blair, toast to the future!" Chuck said as he poured the champagne and handed her a flute with a strawberry in it.

"Mmm...Nu uh! Sorry Chuck but I can't...remember I'm pregnant with your spawn! I'm sure you wouldn't want Bass Jr. to be born with fetal alcohol syndrome now do you?" she laughed.

"Oh come come...one flute of Dom would not cause fetal alcohol syndrome...plus I put a strawberry in it just how you like...just drink it slowly." he slyly coaxed as he placed the glass in her hand.

Reluctantly Blair took the champagne flute and took a sip, inwardly praying that she wasn't doing irreducible damage to her unborn fetus...although Chuck was adopting it so then he'd have to deal with any issues in the future. Smugly, Blair started sipping the champagne until Chuck made a comment.

"Oh yes my mother said she drank all the time when she was pregnant with me and I turned out fine!" he said as Blair nearly spit out her champagne, but swallowed it instead.

"Something wrong darling?" he coyly asked.

"No...no...I'm fine. Uh never mind..." she nervously sighed.

They continued to chat and eat, until Blair grew tired and soon fell asleep, even if the flight only lasted a few hours. When she woke up, Blair was surprised to find herself sleeping on a bed, covered by a blanket, with Chuck staring down at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Uh...how did I get here? Oh thank God..." Blair sighed as she glanced under the blanket and noticed that she was still dressed apart from her shoes.

"Ah so the sleeping princess did wake up...and I didn't even have to give her a kiss! Pity though..." Chuck smirked as he glanced down at her. "Did you think I'd take advantage of you while you were asleep?"

"No...but knowing you...I wouldn't be surprised." she sighed.

"Ah...well all I did was to carry you in here and lay you on my bed. Seducing you was a temptation I pondered...but instead we just took a little nap." he replied.

"We? Do you mean to say you lay down beside me on the bed and took a nap too?" she gasped a bit surprised and slightly disgusted and intrigued.

"Yes...though I mostly just watched you snore." he laughed.

"I do not snore!" she gasped.

"Yes you do! You scrunch up your face like this and purse your lips like this and then sorta make these little nasally sounds and smack your lips...it was sort of like you were a kissing fish or something..." he laughed as he did an impression of her snoring.

"I do not snore like that! You must've been imagining things!" she haughtily declared.

"Ah but you do..." he teased.

"Well even if I do, that still doesn't explain why you were staring down at me when I woke up." she asked.

"I carried you in here so I thought that I'd have to carry you off the plane and into the villa myself, now that we've landed." he grinned.

"Well thank you for the offer, but I think I can disembark under my own power. So we've landed?" she asked.

"Oh yes the Bass has landed, so your chariot awaits." he said as he escorted her from the plane and into an awaiting car.

As he was assisting her into the car, Chuck slyly mentioned "Well Blair when I was watching you snore, I was so tempted to see if you'd give me head if I stuck my cock in your mouth while you were asleep?"

"What? Ewww....that is so disgusting! I don't even want to think about waking up to find...no, no, no! Plus I don't think I'd even do that in my sleep!" Blair gasped incredulously.

"You sucked my finger when I stuck it in your mouth...so I just thought that..." he mused.

"Well that may be so..." she replied.

"You're awake now, how about here in the car?" he mused.

"No! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she retorted.

"Aw I just thought I'd ask..." he laughed.

"Enough of that, Chuck! Hooking up with you was what got me in this state in the first place." she sighed.

"State?" he asked.

"Pregnant!" she retorted.

"Oh...sorry about that. I...uh...that morning I'd meant to give you a Plan B pill, so just in case...what happened...wouldn't happen...but I sorta forgot...then those girls arrived...and by the time I remembered you...you were already gone. You left so quickly too." Chuck sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"A Plan B pill? You keep them on hand...for times like that?" she asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm well supplied. Condoms, Plan B's,...and...uh...other medicinal delights...but yeah I'm well supplied. That's why there haven't been any Chuck Jrs. running around yet, to the least of my knowledge, until now." he laughed as he briefly patted her belly, then glanced at her.

"So you say...but now there's this one to deal with." she glared at him.

"It'll be fine Blair, you'll see. We'll get through this...somehow..." he sighed as he looked out the car window and they rode on.

Soon they reached the villa and what a place it was! Marble floors, Grecian columns, four spacious bedrooms with private baths, kitchen, living room, jacuzzi, and infinity pool that over looked the ocean, and a white sand private beach. Literally all of the amenities Chuck had mentioned and more. They spent the rest of the day hanging around the villa, walking around the beach, and eventually going out to a local Mexican restaurant. All in all Blair had an enjoyable day hanging out with Chuck Bass, despite the rude comments he'd made earlier. That evening he went out alone to meet up with friends, bringing a girl or two back with him to the villa, which Blair heard when she took one of her numerous bathroom trips that night. Even though Chuck was the father of her baby, he'd made no promises to be her boyfriend, so he still behaved like the old playboy that he always was. The next morning he bid her farewell and went on his way, promising to visit closer to Christmas and New Years, in a few weeks.

The next few weeks passed fairly quickly for Blair Waldorf as she acclimated herself to Cabo San Lucas and the villa she was staying in. For the most part she just relaxed and read magazines, surfed the web, chatted with friends online and through texts, took walks on the beach, walked to town to explore the tourist traps, found a great salon to get a mani-pedi when she wanted a break from the stylists provided at the villa, and so forth. She even started to adapt to the surrounding area's fashion sense a bit when she bought a loose cotton strapless gown to hide her burgeoning figure. She was still self conscious about being pregnant, but was grateful she was hiding out in Cabo San Lucas Mexico, rather than at Yale...or especially the Upper East Side of New York, where everyone would ask tons of questions.

Still despite having time to relax, Blair still felt the need to keep herself busy, so she decided to reorganize some of the furniture in the villa, despite the protests of the household staff which she tried to ignore. While doing that, Blair found Chuck's father's study, which contained various photographs of the Bass family during various holidays and vacations. There were various photographs of Chuck and his brother when they were boys playing on the beach, right outside the villa. Others of them on ski trips when they were a bit older, and still others of Chuck and his local friends hanging out on the beach several years earlier, as well as one where it was Nate, Serena, Chuck, and herself when they'd vacationed together in the Hamptons two years earlier, which brought fond memories to Blair. When she looked at the picture from then, she pondered briefly at the change only two years could make...and knew that she couldn't have guessed then that two years later she'd be pregnant with a baby and Chuck Bass of all people would be the father.

Blair rearranged the photographs and contemplated many things, including wonder about what her baby would look like as she stared at Chuck's childhood photographs. _ 'Aw...Chuck was a cute little boy, and quite the mischief maker if the gleam in his eye even then is any indication. I wonder if you'll look anything like your daddy, little one? Or maybe a bit like me_?' Blair thought to herself as she felt her baby move slightly already.

She then went on to rearrange Chuck's room, which was actually the one she slept in now that he skipped the country. She took his Drakkar Noir cologne, his stash of porn and dirty magazines, as well as a stash of pot she found, and hid them in the back of a closet. Then aired out the room and put vanilla scented incense to make the room more breezy and of course brighter and slightly more to her tastes, and less like a cave. She also found a surprising amount of photographs and school mementos in the room, including various ones of herself. Perhaps every school photograph she'd ever given to Chuck, plus a few from when they were just hanging out at parties and so forth. She wondered at why he'd collected so many pictures of herself...but then again obviously he appreciated beautiful things, so why not?

One day, just before Christmas, Blair was reading a paperback romance novel on a chair on the patio, not far from the pool, and had just got to the part where Melisande was going to seduce her husband Lord Vale, when suddenly a shadow fell over her book, causing her to glance up.

"Oh hello Chuck, you're back!" she cried as she looked up at Chuck Bass as he stared down at her. Even if Chuck was no 'Lord Vale' he was certainly a fine specimen of a man.

"Hello to you too Blair. Hmm...what are you reading there? 'To Seduce A Sinner'? Are you getting ideas, huh? Are you the saint and I'm the sinner?" Chuck mused as he glanced at her book.

"No! It's just something to read...and if it gives me any ideas, so be it. You know my only practical experience has been Nate...and a one night stand with you that I barely remembered..." she chided him.

"Ah...but I could jog your memory better than some old book now surely." he insinuated.

"Yeah I bet you'd love to! So anyway where were you all month? Christmas is almost here and I sort of missed my family and the parties we usually have. Instead I'm stuck here like this..." Blair sighed as she rose from the chair and started to walk towards the house.

"Oh wow you are pregnant, Blair! Yeah you do look it a little, with your little belly." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah I'm fat as a pig!" she whined.

"No you're not, you look good! Still do you ever go swimming? I have a gift for you to replace something you lost a few months ago..." he mused.

"What, my pride? My self respect? Sorry Chuck but you can't put those in a box." she chided.

"No...but you'll like it. Here you go, Merry Christmas Blair!" he exclaimed as he handed her a gift bag.

Curious over any gift, Blair pulled the contents of the bag out and saw what he gave her. "A red string bikini?"

"Yeah to replace the one you...uh...lost on Independence Day..." he grinned.

"Great...I'm pregnant, Chuck! What am I going to do with a red bikini? I'll look terrible in it!" she sarcastically replied.

"It's Gucci and you won't look bad in it, Blair. You'll look hot! Just try it on...for me. Then we could go swimming." he suggested.

Blair just stared at Chuck, seeing the playful pleading in his eyes, and something suddenly came over her, so reluctantly she agreed. "All right Chuck, just this once. But if I look like a whale I'm going right back in the house, all right."

"Sounds good. And you'll be bea-utiful B, I guarantee!" he chuckled as she ran off to the bathroom to change.

When Blair walked to the pool, she found Chuck already waiting for her wearing a Speedo, which caused Blair to chuckle to herself. Chuck didn't have a bad body, she just thought that a swimsuit like that had to be embarrassing for most guys, especially ones proportioned like he was.

"Ah there you are Blair! See I told you that bikini would be sweet on you! But shit are you pale! At least the parts of you the bikini shows off now!" he teased.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't win Miss Hawaiian Tropics, but I like to protect myself from the sun Mr. Tanorexic banana hammock!" she scowled.

"Ha ha so you like the suit? I thought if you showed me yours I'd show you mine. Sandbox rules you know...and despite how cozy you get here, this is still my sandbox, kitten. Remember?" he teased until his eyes turned stern.

"Yes I know. But I still think suits like that are just glorified banana hammocks." she retorted.

"So what? Anyway I'm not tanorexic, I'm just dark complected when I play out in the sun too long. Still I understand preference for sun screen, so here let me put some on you before we go swimming." he suggested as he held out a bottle of waterproof sunscreen.

"All right as long as you behave." she replied as she turned her back to him and let him rub sunscreen on her.

At first Chuck was cool and aloof, almost silent, like any other masseuse or such person, but when his hand started to roam under her bikini, she playfully slapped him away...even if subconsciously she was becoming more attracted to him. Suddenly he moved his hand to her abdomen and held it there a second, until her moved on.

"Why did you do that, Chuck?" she asked.

"I..thought I felt something...probably not. Is that where my small fry is?" he quietly teased.

"Small fry?" she laughed.

"Yeah...baby bass...a small fry...get it?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah I guess so. Well I guess your small fry is doing the backstroke because he seems to be really swimming now!" she laughed as she felt a slight fluttering in her belly that just happened to stop when Chuck put his hand on her.

"Aw he doesn't like me. Well for that, you're really going to get a work out...and so is mama Blair!" he teased as he suddenly grabbed her and jumped together into the pool.

Blair squealed and flailed about momentarily, until she righted herself and saw Chuck all the way on the other side of the pool. With a smirk she chased after him, and for awhile the bouncy of the pool and chasing Chuck around it, made Blair feel more her age, so she momentarily forgot that she was pregnant and they both acted like the teenagers they still were.

Afterwards they both got out and took turns with the outdoor pool shower, until Chuck convinced her to rest on the pool lounger. Surprisingly he climbed on the chair beside her and spooned himself around her with the pretense of keeping her warm after he saw her shivering.

"Are you sure you're doing this just to keep me warm?" she asked.

"Yes, if that's all you want, I'll be glad to keep you warm. And I don't want Small Fry to turn into a frozen fish stick." he teased as he whispered, his mouth close to her ear and his breath warm on her face, as he felt goosebumps prickle her skin.

"Frozen fish stick? Ha ha you're hilarious! Ooh Chuck, where's your hand? Yeah put it right here! Do you feel that?" she gasped excitedly.

"Yeah.."

"It's our Small Fry, swimming away." she laughed as she subconsciously snuggled against him.

"Hmm...yeah...or else you swallowed a butterfly and its flapping around inside of your stomach...coz that's what it feels like to me." he teased as he felt the baby move under his hand and felt a few butterflies suddenly flutter slightly in his own gut, as they both drifted off to sleep.

After awhile, Blair woke up because she had to go to the bathroom, so she disentangled herself from Chuck and went in the house. When she came back out, she saw that he was still asleep on the lounger, and it was then that she sat down beside him and watched him sleep. Chuck Bass was actually rather cute when he slept, or at least far less intimidating, and if he said she snored...well he was certainly one to talk...because he snored too...and even drooled a little. '_He he Chuck snores too! I'll have to call him out on that someday!' _she thought, as Blair reached out her hand and wiped off the drool with her thumb, then caressed the side of his face briefly where she could feel his stubble.

When she realized he wasn't waking up right away, she continued to trace the contours of his face with her fingers. Tracing a line down the side of his jaw, then from his forehead to the tip of his nose until she reached his full lips and down to his chin. She even brushed across his somewhat long eyelashes, although that caused him to blink. Yeah Chuck did have somewhat interesting facial features the Greek or Italian heritage from his mother's side really showed through on him, and thus made him look different compared to Nate Archibald who's family practically came over on the Mayflower, but still Chuck wasn't a bad looking guy.

Nonchalantly, Blair ran her hand down his chest and the rest of his body, until she got to his goods, and it was there that she realized she'd been correct in assuming that his banana hammock Speedo wouldn't be able to contain all of him, because it wasn't! He was already almost falling out, so to be kind she reached down to tuck him back in...but then curiosity got the better of her, and she started fondling him. He was certainly better endowed than Nate, though she would never admit that to either guy, and she loved how he seemed to respond to her right away from the guttural sounds he made in his sleep, to the way he began to harden in her hands and knew she really had him when she felt a bead of moisture at the tip. After a few moments of teasing him, getting both of them slightly turned on, Blair realized that if she got him too hot and bothered he'd wake up and it would be an embarrassing situation, so she pushed him back in his suit and wadded a towel up in front of him, then fell back to sleep as innocently as she could...although the fluttering in her stomach was something new. It had to be just the baby, and not the other type of butterflies for Chuck Bass...of all people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chuck stayed for a few days with Blair at the villa in Cabo, where they'd hang out poolside and chat or swim or take a walk on the beach to pick up sea shells and play in the waves. Once they even took the small speed boat that was there and went fishing, or at least Chuck did while Blair just relaxed on the bow of the boat.

As she was relaxing there one afternoon, Blair pondered a loud "Hmm...its such a beautiful day. Can you even believe its almost New Years?"

"Yeah it is quite different celebrating New Years down here, isn't it? Quite different than New York." he laughed.

"Yeah I wonder what everyone's doing up there? I heard S might be throwing a bash or something, but who knows? Do you think they can survive New Years without us?" she sighed.

"Perhaps...do you miss it?" he mused.

"Ah little...especially around the holidays...but I'd certainly take this weather over ice and snow. It's just the parties I miss...they were great!" she sighed.

"Well we could throw a party here...just tell me and its done. I could get fifty, a hundred people here easy." he suggested.

"I don't know...it'd be fun...but with being pregnant I'd like to be able to have my own bed to fall into at the end of the day without having to chase anyone out of it. I think I'd rather just go out somewhere..." she pondered.

"All right that's fine too. We can go to Pablo's Crab Shack and hang out for awhile. It'll be fun, you'll have a good time." he said.

"Sure that sounds fine." she replied.

"There is something in February though that I might need you to accompany me to though." he commented.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Well my father wants to make a contract to the military and thus I'm supposed to host a party for the constituents at Camp LeJeune. You can be my plus one." he suggested.

"Why do you want me for your plus one? I'm pregnant and will be even more obviously so by the time February comes! Why would you want a pregnant girl for your plus one? You could pick any girl to go along with you." she replied.

"True, but you're more intelligent and well read than most of the women I've had, so most of those in attendance will be impressed by that and take me seriously...especially if they think I'm a family man." he replied.

"Family man?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm hoping that most will think we're married and then assume that we're several years older than we are, so we can seal the deal." he said.

"Well that's quite the assumption, Bass, but I can see how it would work. Are your parents supposed to be there?" she asked.

"No, that's why I arranged to host it on my own, to impress my parents and make them believe I'm the son they raised me to be. A son to be proud of." he exclaimed.

"I think I understand you Chuck. Okay if your parents aren't going to be there, I'll attend." she agreed, noticing the genuine smile he gave her when he told her "Thanks."

"Ah...I'll be so glad when I can get back to Yale and my agenda for the future. Although I think I will miss Cabo in some ways." she sighed as she relaxed.

"Yale...yes...so what were you taking there? What was your major?" he asked.

"Hmm...I was thinking of majoring in Poli-Sci and minoring in Literature, but now I'm not sure." she sighed, then went on "So what are your future plans, Chuck? Any ideas?"

"Well...my father threatened to have me join the Marines...hence the contract with Camp LeJune...and I was considering it..." he began.

"The Marines? Oh my Chuck! Isn't it dangerous? What with the war and everything? I'd hate to have anything...happen...to...you..." she stammered, a bit surprised by her reaction to the thought of Chuck in a war zone.

"Well...yeah I suppose so...but now with a baby on the way, there'd be something of me left behind for future generations..." he admitted.

"Chuck! Don't talk like that!" she chided him.

"What? It's true! Aw would you miss me? I never knew you cared that much about my welfare, Blair..." he chuckled.

"I do...for the sake of the baby!" she scowled.

"Yeah 'the baby'..." he smirked as he started to reel in a fish.

"Don't be sarcastic Bass...Ooh did you catch something, fisherman?" she gasped.

"Yeah...and it feels like it might be a pretty big one..." he grunted as he reeled in the fish.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nah...unless...have you ever been fishing, Blair?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Okay...climb around here...and you can give me a hand..." he replied, the strain obvious in his voice.

"All right...here I come..." she replied as she climbed past the front of the boat and into the stern in the back where Chuck was. He let her stand in front of him and together they reeled in the fish. To Blair, being trapped between his arms as she helped him reel in the fish brought back the butterflies she'd felt earlier...but she just blamed that on her pregnancy hormones and/or their baby, and the excitement of catching a large ocean fish.

"Hey good job darling! You caught your first fish...and its a beauty too, just like you!" he teased as he gave her a peck on the cheek and held the fish up.

"Wow that is a pretty big fish, Chuck! I wonder what it weighs?" she pondered.

"Oh maybe 13 pounds...not bad for your first catch..." he said as he started to clean it with a knife.

"Can you take a picture of me with it, with my cell phone?" she asked as she whipped out her cell phone from her purse and handed it to Chuck.

"All right...as long as you don't mind a little blood..." he said.

"Oh I can handle it...I'm a strong woman...give me the fish, Chuck..." she said as she reached out for the fish and he handed it to her, while he took her cell phone and aimed it to take a photograph.

"Blair's first catch of the day...but I'm not sure if you were telling me the truth about never fishing before...If memory serves me, I think you may have been fishing recently..." he teased.

"What do you mean? I've never caught a fish before." she asked.

"Oh yes you did...the other day...when we were poolside...you caught yourself a Bass and obviously had fun toying with it for awhile..." he teased as he grabbed himself.

"CHUCK?! That...was...never mind! You're insufferable!" she scolded him as she became embarrassed and blushed, while he just laughed. "Here's your fish, Bass man! I'm going to sit on the bow of the boat!" she growled as she threw the fish at Chuck, grabbed her cell phone, and moved back to the bow to sulk.

"Sorry Blair...but I couldn't let that one get away! You know any time you feel the urge to catch yourself a Bass, my drawers are always open!" he teased.

"Shut up, Bass!" she pouted as she stuck out her tongue at him and he continued to laugh.

That evening, their cook grilled the fish Blair had caught, and together they ate dinner on the patio as the sun set. Chuck tried to apologize for his quips in the boat about catching her toying with him, and Blair accepted the apology, even if she tried to stay on guard for any more crazy comments he'd make. After dinner, they took a walk along the beach and picked up sea shells and talked a bit more, until he noticed she was getting tired, so he walked her back to her bedroom.

"Interesting touches you've made to my usual room here...its more airy..." he mentioned.

"Yeah I thought that it was too dark and closed in...especially with your cologne and everything. Thanks for letting me continue to stay in here while you're visiting." she replied.

"Ah it was no problem since you're so settled in...still where are some of my things?" he asked.

"Your cologne is in the closet, as well as your porn, and your stash of cannabis and other pharmacudicals I found under your bed..." she sighed.

"Good...so you didn't flush them down the toilet or anything?" he asked.

"No but I was tempted to...you know you shouldn't..." she chided him.

"Yeah yeah...heard it all beforehand..." he sighed, then went on "Anyway have a good night. I'm going out tonight..."

"Aw...you always go out by yourself, Chuck...and I never get to go out anywhere!" she whined.

"Well if you want to come along, you can...at least tonight. You might be surprised." he said as he took her along with him

Where they ended up going was off the beaten tourist track, where they saw various religious icons to the Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus, set up especially for the Christmas Season. The Chapel was a beautiful place with all of the candles lit, and Blair was surprised that Chuck would go to such a place.

"Chuck I'm surprised you'd even step inside of a church, especially with your reputation." she commented.

"Well...my mother's Catholic, or at least she was raised that, and so I like to visit a chapel around the Christmas Season at least, especially when my family's down here in Mexico. Yeah when I was a boy, my family would often come down here for a few days around the holidays and celebrate Christmas every other year, and that's one of the few times we'd visit church. The Nativity plays and the Passion Plays are the best because the people walked the streets reenacting the route of the Nativity or way to the cross. They even have animals and everything, so its pretty cool." he shyly said.

"Really? That sounds great! Are they doing it again tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not sure? We may have missed it. I guess if you're still here around Easter, you'll be able to see the guys reenacting the way to the cross, and that's awesome because a few of the guys actually let themselves get nailed to the crosses, too really feel the pain of Christ. Real blood...its pretty cool..." he mentioned enthusiastically.

"Real blood? Ew...that sounds kinda gross! The guys don't actually get...uh...crucified...do they?" she gasped.

"Ha ha...no...they don't hang up there that long! Anyway, I might as well light my candles so we can go on..." he chuckled, then grew more serious as he went to light his candles while Blair followed him.

"Why are you lighting so many, Chuck?" she asked curiously.

"One for everyone in my family...my parents, my brother, myself, and...uh...Small Fry..." he chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? You're lighting one for the baby? Aw that's sweet..." she sighed, suddenly feeling a bit happily nervous around Chuck.

"Yeah...well he or she is a Bass..." he admitted nervously, also keenly aware of Blair, feeling those same butterflies he'd felt in his gut one other time when he'd felt his child swimming inside of Blair.

"Aw...uh...can I light a candle...even if I'm not Catholic?" she asked.

"Yeah sure...I won't tell..." he winked at her as he handed her a candle.

Blair lit the little votive with the taper Chuck had passed to her and watched it burn for a few seconds, keenly aware that Chuck was still watching her, when she nervously turned to him and laughed "So Chuck are you going to go to confessional now or something?"

That broke the moment and he laughed, saying "Nah...not right now. I have so many sins to confess, we'd likely be here all night! Ha ha! Nah...let's go on and get a night cap before I take you home." as he took her hand and they left the church, only to head to a cantina down the road.

At the Cantina, Chuck had a couple of Dos XXs while Blair had a virgin margarita and a taco, while they listened to the live mariachi trio play Christmas songs. Eventually Chuck went over to the bar and talked to a few people, as Blair started getting sleepy again, although she was keenly aware of the people who tried to hit on Chuck, especially the girls who sidled up to him and begged him for a dance and maybe more.

Blair sighed and sulked a little when Chuck did give in and dance with a few of the girls. She figured that whatever she'd thought she was feeling for him, or he was feeling for her in the church, must've just been her imagination...or perhaps wishful thinking of a lonely heart on her part._ 'Oh if only Nate were here...He wouldn't abandon me for some spicy senorita...or maybe he would, but he'd at least know what his place SHOULD be...unlike some men who are apparently still Bassholes_...' she thought, as she tried to keep up the appearance of nonchalance.

Chuck meanwhile enjoyed himself with the senoritas, but he'd still glance toward Blair to make sure she wasn't being accosted by any of the hombres in the Cantina. There were a few guys who were eying Blair, that looked like they could be trouble, whether she noticed them or not. He'd also played up to the senoritas' flirtations in an effort to make Blair jealous, but based on the smile on her face, it didn't seem to be working. _ 'Ah....maybe I'd just imagined that she'd fallen under my spell at the chapel...I know I was feeling something...though maybe it was just that fish we caught? Ah it was probably just my imagination...but still I'll get her to at least fall for me like I do everyone else...Blair Waldorf is obviously a tough nut to crack, but definitely not impossible...our Independence Day cruise was evidence of that...' _Chuck thought as he remembered the fun times they'd had on his family's yacht the previous summer.

After awhile, Blair got up to leave, and to her surprise, Chuck was soon at her side. He escorted her home, where they said goodnight. Blair helped a slightly drunk Chuck into his parents' room and soon fell asleep on the king sized bed in there, sleeping soundly, while Blair fell asleep in Chuck's original bedroom.

The next morning, Blair got up and yawned as she walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Chuck already up and awake, making an iced drink and something for breakfast.

"Good morning B, good to see that you're finally up." he commented.

"Yeah..mwaah...Good morning to you Chuckles...though I don't know how you do it?" she yawned.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Ooh get wake up before me...despite going to bed half drunk." she replied.

"I don't know? I guess I have a high tolerance for alcohol." he replied.

Suddenly there was a screeching noise, and Chuck's pet monkey Sweetie came scampering across the kitchen, jumped over Blair narrowly missing her hair, and landed on Chuck's shoulder, eating a peanut out of his hand.

"What the heck? You've been here for two...three days, and I just realized you brought your pet monkey here too?" Blair asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh yeah...but he just came back from visiting Uncle Bonzo...didn't you Sweetie?" Chuck replied, turning his attention to his pet.

"You have an Uncle Bonzo?" she asked.

"No, Sweetie does."

"Your monkey has an uncle?" she asked skeptically, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sure...don't we all?" he retorted.

"Well yeah but..." she started.

"Ha ha...actually Uncle Bonzo is my grandpa's chimp, who's been living at a nature preserve nearby since my grandpa passed on a few years ago. He's getting up there in years, I think he's about 80, so that was one of Sweetie's last time visiting Uncle Bonzo. Still I made arrangements for Uncle Bonzo to visit here one last time, today." he mused.

"What? No no no...I'm not going to be left babysitting an octogenarian chimpanzee, plus your pet spider monkey, while you go fishing again for another sea bass!" she argued.

"Well I was going to see if I could catch a delgado or mahi-mahi this time...but if you insist...I'll take both of the primates along...as well as you..." he suggested.

"WHAT?! As well as my ass, Bass!..." she started, until the doorbell rang and the housekeeper escorted a zoo keeper who was carrying a graying chimpanzee in a diaper and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Ah there's Uncle Bonzo! Good boy!" Chuck said as he took the chimp and then turned to the keeper and said "Thanks for bringing the chimpanzee. Do I owe you anything?"

"No sir. Delivery is free of charge. Adios!" he said as he left.

"Hasta Manana!" Chuck replied as he carried the chimpanzee over to Blair. "Here he is B, meet Uncle Bonzo!" he said as he introduced the chimp.

"Hello...Oh he is kinda cute. I didn't know he'd be wearing clothes." she pondered.

"Oh yeah. Did you know he's a celebrity? He has a twin brother who starred in many films in the 1930s & 40s, and Bonzo himself starred in one in the 1950s opposite a former US President." Chuck said proudly.

"Former US President? What...do you mean to say that your chimpanzee was in **Bedtime For Bonzo **opposite Ronald Regan?" Blair laughed.

"Yes...and Bonzo's twin brother played Cheeta in all of the Tarzan films opposite Johnny Weismueller!" Chuck laughed.

"Wow...that's surprising..." she replied.

"Yeah my grandfather and his cousin were animal trainers in Los Angeles back in the day. My grandfather on my mother's side though." he replied.

"That's interesting..." she said as Chuck went on to share more about his family with her.

Eventually they decided to go out in the mini catamaran speed boat they'd taken the previous day, with the primates sitting on the bow, and Chuck & Blair at the stern. When Chuck dropped anchor and bit out, Blair moved to the bow to read a book, while Chuck sat back and fished and Uncle Bonzo and Sweetie hung out. Sweetie became a very convenient pet when he'd bring bottles of water to Blair, so that she or Chuck didn't have to climb around to reach one out of the cooler.

A Spanish radio station was playing on the radio in Chuck's boat, when Blair glanced up to notice that he'd apparently fallen asleep under his straw hat, and the fishing rod in his hand was twitching with a catch. Blair started to yell for him to wake up, but apparently he didn't hear her past the radio, so she threw her water bottle at him, and that woke him up. As Chuck chuckled and started to reel in his fish, Blair noticed that Uncle Bonzo was wearing the captain's hat from the boat, causing her to chuckle.

"So did you catch your fish, Bass?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes...and yes! Another sea bass, probably near 20 pounds." he laughed. "I should have Gordon Ramsey come and make us his specialty Blackened Chilean Sea Bass...I had it once in one of his restaurants, and it was delicious...you'd love it Blair!"

"Really? You've been to one Chef Ramsey's restaurants? Which one?" she mused.

"LA...I'll have to take you there sometime..." he suggested.

"Okay, you do that..." she replied, although she pondered the likelihood of that ever happening. "Hmm...so I see Uncle Bonzo's the Skipper of this ship...so does that make you 'Gilligan' Bass?" she teased.

"Ha ha, no...well I don't know. I guess if I'm 'Gilligan,' you're 'Maryanne'!" he teased.

"Not the Movie Star?" she asked.

"No...that would go to Serena! Most definitely!" he retorted.

"Yeah...I love Audrey Hepburn...but S has actually been in a few films, or something." Blair sighed.

"True...but if I'd had a choice, I'd take the girl next door over the movie star for my girlfriend...because the 'girl next door' might actually marry you one day." he admitted.

"Unless she's one of those girls from the TV show who live with Hef..." she sighed.

"Hmm...that's true. Maybe I should look to see if there is any property available near the Playboy Mansion." he amusedly pondered.

"Bass...you're quite the guy...tsk tsk!" she teasedly chided him.

Soon after catching that fish and a few other small fry that Chuck let Blair reel in, they headed back to shore and the villa. They went shopping in the town a bit, then came home where Chuck told her to get ready because he was having a few friends over, and true to his word, about 15 people arrived for an impromptu dinner party. The hospitality staff took care of all of the food, so hosting duties were all up to Chuck & Blair, and as a team they worked pretty well. The party continued into music and dancing, drinks and fun, with the limbo game being the most fun, even if Blair's ability to limbo was greatly affected by her state of pregnancy. At the end of the party, some people shot off fireworks to cap off the evening, before leaving.

Blair put the primates to bed in her bedroom, and to her dismay, Uncle Bonzo and Sweetie had nearly wrecked the place, so she ended up spending the night in another bedroom, after checking up on Chuck and seeing, to her dismay, him leaving her with a bunch of his friends. She went to sleep then with Chuck on her mind...even if she did have good memories of the party otherwise.

The next day was New Years Eve and most of the day was spent relaxing, swimming, and getting ready for the night. Blair wore her red bikini again, and this time when she laid out, she happily agreed to let Chuck rub her with sunscreen. She couldn't lay flat on her stomach on the lounge chair, so she sat backward on it. When Chuck rubbed her back, she moaned at how good it felt, and languished under his touch. She even felt him kiss his way down her spine and didn't flinch, whatever he within certain unspoken limits.

That night, Blair dressed in a gown that she had purchased in a little boutique in town. A gown she thought Chuck hadn't seen yet, and for some unknown reason she wanted to dress up for him and their night out. When he saw her, the effect wasn't lost on him and he complimented her on how she looked in her new dress, while she complimented him on how he looked as well. They went out to dinner at Fenicia, where the two of them enjoyed a Mediterranean themed dinner with pasta, mussels, clams, salad, wine, and so forth. Afterwards, they took a stroll on the beach, and talked, as they watched the sunset and the boats off shore.

"Chuck...do you think I'm pretty?" she sighed as she sat in the sand.

"Of course. You're a damn fine woman with no begotten nonsense!" Chuck laughed.

"Ha ha...Chuck that is a silly compliment. Where did you come up with that one?" she laughed.

"I heard it in a movie once and always wanted to say it to my girlfriends, but you were the first I thought it truly applied to." he commented.

"Oh really? Then if it's true...why didn't more guys...ask me out?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know? Because you were Nate Archibald's girlfriend?" he said.

"Maybe...but you know how the boundaries of couples were always broken in school. We had some wild times in school, didn't we Chuck? From S posing in fashion mags that turned out to be tabloid and skin rags, to Nate meeting that Georgina chick in rehab...she was a wild one!" she laughed.

"Yes indeed! She was certainly interesting in bed too." he laughed.

"You slept with her? Geez! I guess I should've known. Speaking of unique...whatever happened to Tiffany with the black and purple hair and the pet ferret? I still remember seeing you two walking through the park all weird matchy-matchy in purple pushing your pets in a baby carriage. Now what was that all about?" Blair questioned him skeptically.

"Ha ha ha...well...Tiff was a bit obsessed with her ferret and when she learned about Sweetie, she insisted that we take them for walks through the park to give them exercise, and somewhere she found this huge baby buggy to push them around in, I think it was a Silver Cross Pram or something, and she used that. The matching aspect was just something she liked, so I just went along with it because it was fun. With Tiffany I remembered having to help her lift the carriage over the curbs a lot, a lot of matching clothes, and having to listen to her plans to someday buy the Tiffanys jewelry store and turn part of it into a cafe, so you could eat breakfast there just like in the movie." he laughed.

"Wow she was a visionary! Was she a Hepburn fan too?" she gasped.

"Eh...no I don't think so. She was just obsessed with certain things, though it didn't necessarily include Audrey Hepburn, like you." he commented, then went on. "Ha ha speaking of Tiffany and her carriage, I remembered one time she convinced me to try to do her in the baby buggy while we were in the park. She claimed that the carriage was big enough to hold her at least, and being always up for a challenge I agreed, so she climbed in, wrapped her legs around my waist, and I started to give it to her...but then when I tried to climb in to get more leverage, the carriage started to roll down a hill and we crashed against a tree ending up in a big heap at the bottom. I nearly broke my leg, Tiff got furious that I ruined her baby carriage, then her ferret bit me and I had to get a tetanus shot, so in the end we broke up." he laughed.

"Chuck Bass that is one of the most ridiculous fish tales I think I've ever heard! Sex in a baby carriage...yeah right! I can just imagine, suddenly wheeling down a hill in a baby carriage when you probably made her believe it was you making the earth move! Ha ha ha!" she laughed as she tried to imagine Chuck's misadventure with Tiffany in the baby carriage at Central Park. "Serves you right that you two crashed it in the park for trying something like that! Next thing you'll tell me you had sex skydiving or bungee jumping or something!" she sarcastically said.

"True, true, and true." he laughed.

"What?" she gasped.

"Baby carriage, bungee jumping, and skydiving...the places where you'd asked if I'd had sex and I said 'true, true, and true!'" he laughed.

"Oh you're just telling stories! I don't know how you'd even have sex bungee jumping or sky diving..." she gasped.

"Well it's actually not that difficult if you really want to know..." he laughed.

"I don't want to know, thanks, Bass." she scolded.

"Aw where's your sense of adventure, Waldorf? Ha, you should try having sex while scuba diving...talk about a way to use up your oxygen supply fast!" he teased.

"Ha ha ha...I bet." she sarcastically laughed.

"It's true! Anyway once you have the baby, I'll have to take you sky diving or bungee jumping or scuba diving some time...the Chuck Bass way!" he laughed then went on "Or I know I'll buy you a baby buggy and we can take our baby for a walk...and I'll make sure we don't stop on a hill if you wanna test the buggy springs..." he teased.

"Argh! Chuck!" she exasperatedly sighed.

He continued to tease her until he suggested that they go to Cabo Wabo for the New Years Eve party being held there. They went to the restaurant/club then and had a fun time. Chuck even coaxed Blair to dance with him a bit, until she thought she was tired so she sat a few out while he chatted with some other people. After a while, Blair started becoming a little jealous when she saw Chuck chatting and flirting with all of the girls, so when a somewhat suave guy named Diego started to chat her up and asked her to dance, she went with it. As Blair was trying to let Diego teach her how to cha-cha, Chuck looked over and saw that someone was actually dancing with Blair and he suddenly became jealous despite the girls fawning around him, so he cut across the restaurant and cut into Blair's little dance lesson.

"Why hello Chuck...I didn't know you know how to cha-cha?"

"Well dancing is like making love, sometimes you have to make up your own moves. Anyway if you wanted to learn the cha-cha, I'll be glad to teach you." he said as they danced away.

Later, Blair was sitting at a table where Chuck had deposited her to rest, while he went to the bar for a refill on his drink. It was nearing midnight by this point, and as Blair looked up at Chuck, she noticed that the girls were fawning all over him again as he was getting more drunk. Feeling suddenly possessive herself, Blair sidled over to the bar and shooed the other girls away to Chuck's seeming dismay.

"Aw why'd ya break the party up, baby?" he laughed.

"Because I was tired of seeing you with all of the senoritas...Charles...anyway I want to go home and I think you should too." she sighed.

"Ooh 'Charles' am I in trouble now? So you want to go home, but the night is still young. What's your reason that I should go home with you and not just put you on a cab and send you home by yourself?" he asked slyly.

"Mmm...because I'm concerned about you and I care about you...and...oh this..." Blair said as she heard people start to count down at the end of the year, and not one to break tradition, she reached up and pulled Chuck into a kiss as the fireworks went off overhead.

After their sensuous kiss, Chuck pulled back and stared down at her with seduction and perhaps something more, shining in his dark brown eyes as he asked. "Hmm...that was...quite the New Years kiss...or do you have something else in mind?"

"Mmm...perhaps...if we get back to the villa before I change my mind..." she coyly said to him.

"That sounds like a yes to me..." he grinned as he called a cab.

They soon made it back to the villa in record time, kissing the whole way, until they made it to the master suite, where they stripped off each other's clothes and had a night of passion like they'd had together on Independence Day, although this time Blair knew she'd remember every touch and every kiss because she wasn't drunk. It was wild and gentle, fast and slow, and Blair was amazed at Chuck's stamina and skills at being a lover. All in all both were well satisfied by the end of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Blair woke up with the feel of Chuck breathing on the back of her neck and his arm around her. At first she snuggled against him, but then she remembered it was Chuck Bass and that they'd had sex again and Chuck often had the reputation of treating every relationship or pseudo-relationship he was in with nonchalance. She was probably just another notch on his bedpost again, and here she'd betrayed Nate with Chuck Bass again, even if Chuck was the father of her child.

With that in mind, Blair left the bed slightly disgruntled, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She had only been in the shower a few moments, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a naked Chuck Bass standing right behind her.

"Chuck! What are you doing in here? I'm taking my shower." she gasped, trying to hide herself with her hands.

"Well I woke up to an empty bed...and I don't care for that...so I thought maybe we could get clean together..." he slyly insinuated.

"Together? No no, I'd rather just be by myself...last night was last night, and I would rather not continue where we left off for two reasons...First because I betrayed Nate again by sleeping with you...and second because I know how you are with relationships, you become bored and soon move on." she tried to explain, even if she kept glancing at his nude form and soon became distracted.

"Oh yes...Nathaniel...who ran off to play yachtsman while leaving you behind to tough it out at Yale...meanwhile I've taken care of you, given you this villa to live in, taken you out to dinner, told you how beautiful you are...so come here so that I can show you that a night with Chuck Bass does not stop in the morning..." he purred as he slunk towards her.

"But...but...what about all of the girls you've been seeing since you got to Cabo? All the times you went out since you've got here?" she asked.

"All of those times I went out is because I just like to go out...it wasn't for sex...just enjoyment and business connections...you were who I wanted to make love to..." he said as he drew her to him.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Oh yes." he said as he drew her into a fiery kiss, sticking his tongue down her throat.

The kiss progressed on until, she whispered that she wanted to do to him what he'd done to her, as she kissed her way down his body until she was on her knees in front of him, taking his straining member in her hand as she glanced up and studied his lust filled expression as she stroked him off. The sensuous way he parted his lips as he stared down at her made her know that he was under her control and that filled her with longing and desire too. She touched him and lightly kissed him there, licking off the bead of his essence that formed there, before she took him in her mouth and gave him pleasure that she could feel as he gently shifted his hips and pressed his forehead to the tiles in a moment of submission.

She could hear the sounds of pleasure he made in the back of his throat as he submitted to her ministrations, and she surely thought that he was going to release his essence into her mouth, when he suddenly pulled her up parallel to him, lifted her legs around his waist, and grunted as he took her in the shower, hitting her g-spot at the same time he released himself, both cried out each other's names as they found their release together. Afterwards he slid to his knees and paid her back with his mouth on her, in a move he called teaching the baby the alphabet, although it was mostly spelling letters into her sex with his mouth while she cried out his name over and over, echoing off the marble shower tiles. Eventually they tumbled from the shower and back into bed to be together again, warming each other body and soul, and falling more in love though neither wanted to entirely admit it yet.

After a while though, one of the housekeepers interrupted them to say that something was wrong with Uncle Bonzo, so reluctantly they got out of bed, dressed comfortably, and went to check on the chimpanzee. When they got there though, much to their dismay, the old chimp had passed on, which made both of them a bit sad.

"I guess last night was the final bedtime for Bonzo...and we missed it." Chuck sighed dejectedly.

"Are you fearfully cut up about it Bass?" Blair inquired.

"Well only in the sense that the last link to my grandfather is gone. My mother found Uncle Bonzo rather vexing, but I did not. I suppose my monkey Sweetie will take it hardest of all, since they were related through the ape family and all." he said as he walked around the room.

"Oh yes you're right...but what are we going to do with Uncle Bonzo's remains" she asked.

"I'll have one of the staff members here bury him under his favorite banana palm in the backyard. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded." he reassured her.

The staff members buried Uncle Bonzo the chimpanzee in the backyard, with some of the staff members from the animal sanctuary where he'd spent his last few years, in attendance. They then held a small party, a wake of sorts, where they remembered the chimp and even watched **Bedtime For Bonzo** a time or two. To Blair, it was one of the strangest excuses for a party, but then again she knew that Chuck, like herself, loved to find almost any reason for a party. The next few days flew by quickly, until Chuck had to leave to take his father's jet back and to see to other responsibilities he had with Bass Industries Incorporated.

~o~o~o~o~

It wasn't until almost a month later when Blair saw Chuck again as he picked her up to go to the soirée he was hosting at Camp LeJune for Bass Industries Incorporated, which he also wanted her to help him at. Chuck bought her a new gown for the event, which fit remarkably well, and together they went to the base where they met up with his constituents and their wives or girlfriends. Blair was impressed with the event and thought that Chuck had cleaned up well in his tuxedo and designer shoes. He'd even shaved and gotten a haircut since January, so he looked like a new man and Blair was impressed.

As she was speaking with some of the constituents and their wives, a younger man in his late 20s approached Blair, looked at her skeptically, then approached her to talk. Blair recognized him immediately to be Nate's cousin Tripp Vanderbilt, who'd won a seat in the House of Representatives in New York State. Not wanting Nate to find out about her unexpected pregnancy, Blair switched her infamous red ruby ring from her right hand to her left hand and turned the band around to make it look like a wedding band, and hope that Tripp wouldn't recognize her, especially since she was pregnant.

"Hello...you look familiar...have we met before?" Tripp asked.

"Hmm...probably not...though I get that all the time...ha ha." Blair twittered nervously.

"Harvard perhaps or maybe Princeton? I know, did you attend Bryn Mawr with my wife Maureen? She was a Gama Eta, I believe..." Tripp inquired.

"Eh...no, but those are all good schools. I myself prefer Yale and did attend there briefly...before other issues came up..." she replied.

"Ah ha ha, so I see. Well I don't blame you for deciding to have a baby, tis a woman's right. My, I thought I wanted a child, but Maureen has other ideas about her career first...or my career. She said that she doesn't want to fall pregnant until I'm in the governor's mansion at least, if not the White House! She also said that she wants to go into...media relations or some such...I rather forget." he commented.

"That sounds interesting. Anyway, I plan to go back to Yale as soon as I have this baby, I swear." she quipped.

"Hmm...you say so, but my Aunt Anne never did after she had my cousin Nate...hmm...Now that I think about Nate..." Tripp pondered as he studied her for a moment.

"Oh...uh...I think I hear my...uh...date calling...so I probably better leave..." she nervously laughed as she tried to excuse herself.

"Date? And who did you come with?" he asked.

"...Uh him over there...Charles Bass..." she said as she pointed to Chuck.

"You came with him? That's interesting. I never knew Chuck Bass to bring a pregnant woman with him to a dinner. From what I heard from my cousin Nate, Chuck has quite the reputation for being a ladies man, and then some." he laughed.

"Yeah well maybe he's turned over a new leaf and be more responsible..." she exclaimed.

"I bet...and who are you in relationship to him?" he asked.

"A very good friend..." she stammered.

"A very good friend, who he probably knocked up, am I right?" he mused.

"Well..." she paused.

"I am right and I can tell. Well if Chuck is truly responsible, he'd marry you or something...to at least give a name to his fly blow...Well I've got to go before my wife Maureen catches me chatting to you. She's the jealous type, a real ball buster of a woman, if you can imagine. I hope you'll vote for me in the next election. Vanderbilt for Pres., if my grandfather has any say." Tripp chuckled as he walked off and Chuck suddenly approached her.

"Who was that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh just Nate's cousin Tripp Vanderbilt...and I think he almost recognized me! Oh if that family finds out about me...and you...and the baby...it'll be such a scandal!" she wailed.

"Well what did you tell him? I saw you glance in my direction when you two were speaking." he asked.

"Well, I told him we were very good friends...then he guessed you'd knocked me up and called your offspring a 'fly blow'...the jerk! I think he just thought I was just another one of your 'women'...how insulting!" she said miffed.

"Indeed! Well hopefully no one else treated you that way! Anyway the party was a smashing success, wouldn't you agree? I was able to land at least three more clients for Bass Industries anyway, how were your prospects?" he replied.

"Well other than Tripp, everyone else treated me well and I told Manning and his wife about some of the services Bass Industries Incorporated offers to businesses and families...or at least what you told me to say." Blair said as she yawned a bit.

"Are you getting tired, darling? Maybe we should get out of here. Come on, I'll get you back to Cabo in no time, we can rest on the plane." he suggested.

"Okay Chuck. It was nice mingling with society people again, but I'll be glad to get back to the villa." she yawned, as Chuck whisked her off to the airport in a limo and from there flew back to Cabo.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, Blair woke up in the bed with Chuck laying beside her sleeping away. She knew he was still asleep by his deep, even breathing, with a few intermittent snores and grunts. She looked under the Egyptian cotton sheets and realized they were both nude and hoped that they hadn't had sex only because she didn't remember it. Chuckling to herself, she turned and watched Chuck sleep for a moment, until she had to go to the bathroom, so she got out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom. She then decided to take a shower to relieve her body cramps from her pregnancy, and was surprised when Chuck didn't join her like that one time.

After about 20 minutes, Blair exited the shower, wrapped herself in a robe, and walked back into the bedroom to find Chuck still asleep, with his arm thrown over his face. Playfully, Blair walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the part of his chest that was exposed above the sheet. When that just elicited a few minor groans, she moved her hand lower and lower until she grabbed his morning erection and started playing with him, he came alive in her small hand and that certainly woke him up with a satisfied groan.

"Mmm...now that's what I like to wake up to, but you know it's not enough..." he moaned deliciously, pulling her down towards him for a kiss.

"Yeah...but I don't know if I want to get all sweaty and sticky with you because I have an appointment with my doctor today in about an hour...and I need to get dressed..." she laughingly sighed as she sat up.

"O-kay...but why the cocktease...if you're not going to follow through?" he hissed through her continuing ministrations.

"Oh...because I wanted to get you up...in more ways than one...and I knew this was the sure fire way to do it." she laughed as she felt his body submit and he just groaned. "Plus anyway you're accompanying me to the appointment."

"Why?" he cried, obviously in pain.

"Because you're the daddy, Bass!" she chuckled.

"Oh..." he moaned.

Finally when she felt she'd pushed him to his limit, she let go and smiled saying "Well I guess it's time for me to get dressed." as he just groaned, grabbed the sheet, and awkwardly made his way to the shower in the bathroom. On the way, Blair teasingly gave him a playful slap on the ass and said "Have fun in the shower, Bass!"

As Blair dressed, she could hear Chuck in the shower and hoped that he was able to find a solution to the little problem she'd given him, but knowing him, he'd mostly been in situations like that before.

Afterwards they ate breakfast then left for the doctor's appointment in a car Chuck had rented, which looked much like his convertible he had in the States, just a different color. On the way he growled at her that she'd played some trick on him and that she should expect retribution for her actions eventually, which inwardly she looked forward to, but she didn't mention it to Chuck.

Once the arrived in the doctor's office, they waited briefly in the waiting room until they called back "Mrs. Bass" and they both went back to the examining room.

"Mrs. Bass?" he asked her when they'd called the name.

"Well...I just thought it was easier since we're using your family's insurance, wouldn't you agree?" she replied.

"Well yes...but it'll be interesting explaining it to my family when the bills arrive in the mail." he chided her.

"Oh well...I had the billing address changed to the one in Cabo...it just makes things easier." she sighed.

"Easier? Well we shall see..." he pondered as they entered the examining room. The doctor soon examined Blair and proclaimed her healthy, if not quite large already for as pregnant as she supposedly was. When they an ultrasound, the doctor exclaimed in Spanish "Ah Felicdad! Dos bebes!"

"Dos bebes?!" Chuck gasped, a bit surprised.

"Si, dos bebes! Felicdad!" the doctor exclaimed, saying more in Spanish.

"Chuck! Chuck! Charles Bartholomew Bass, quit looking at the monitor and tell me what is that doctor saying? Something isn't wrong with the baby is it?" she gasped as she tried to redirect his attention from staring at the ultrasound monitor to her.

Finally Chuck turned away from the monitor and looked at her sheepishly nervous, licking his lips and saying "Well...Blair...darling...the doctor is congratulating us because we're not having just one small fry, we're having a whole school!"

"WHAT?! A SCHOOL?!! Oh no, Chuck Bass, don't pull a Jon Gosselin on me and tell me you impregnated me with sextuplets?!" she wailed.

"Ha ha, not quite...god if you were pregnant with _that many _you really would look like a whale! No, not six, but you are pregnant with two..." he admitted.

"Twins? I'm having twins?!" she gasped.

"Yeah twins...can't believe it myself either!" he nervously said.

"Twins? I'm having YOUR twins? I can't believe you did this to me! This is all your fault!" she seethed.

"My fault? How can it be my fault? It was either your egg that split in two, twice, or it was your body who released two at once for the micro Bass to fertilize. I know how conception works." he said.

"Micro Bass? That's what you call your sperm?" she gasped with mock indignation because the phrase caught her funny bone. "My body is perfect and wouldn't make such an error, so I guess it was your "micro Bass" who were a little too fertile because now I'm pregnant with two of your Small Fry at once! I hope your family is ready for two new editions to the family! You'll be up to your ears in diapers, big papa!" she dramatically exclaimed.

"Me? Well I'll have to let Gossip Girl know the mother of the children especially if they come out looking exactly like you! My mother will be curious too, especially with a set of twins!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no...don't bring Gossip Girl into this...or your mother!" she argued, but he interrupted her.

"Lets just get out of here...and take our discussion elsewhere...or at least out of the office!" he reminded her.

"Okay lets!" she said as they left the doctor's office and drove off to a wharf. They sat on a bench and decided to talk about the surprise at expecting twins and the status of their relationship a bit. In the end, Chuck said "I have to get back to the US to take care of some business, and I have to leave today. I'll be back in a few weeks to discuss the twins and what to do next." as he sighed, distractedly.

"All right, Chuck, but you better be back before these babies are born, and not leave me stranded in Cabo...because who knows what I'll do with the kids?" she threatened, although she really didn't know what she should do.

"Well I'll be back Blair, I promise. Here, I want you to have this, as a reminder of that...and because I wanted you to have it." he shyly said as he handed her a gift bag, from Tiffanys.

"Tiffanys...hmm...hopefully its not a charm bracelet with a ferret on it..." she teased as she opened the bag, and he just chuckled.

"Oh it's beautiful Chuck...a heart shaped locket?" she asked.

"Yeah, read the inscription..." he said as he opened it up for her.

" '_B – From little challenges may something good grow. - C' _Aw...that's sweet, Chuck." she paused, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah I just though you'd like it. Happy Valentines Day, Blair." he said as he leaned in for a quick kiss, before he pulled away. "Yeah...I'm sorry about my reaction at the doctor's office...me the father to twins? Geez!" he sighed.

"Ha ha...yeah Chuck, your only association to twins up until this point was how many you could get into bed with you, and now you've fathered a pair. Talk about karma, huh, Bass?" she laughed.

"Ha ha yeah...but karma isn't the only thing that can be a bitch sometimes, hmm...?" he teased.

"You're treading on thin ice, Bass..." she teased.

"Ha ha I know...but I just love to tease you. Well, I've got to go soon, but I'll be back." he reassured her, as she tried to believe him. Chuck left soon afterwards, bidding her farewell after taking her back to the villa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blair spent the next few weeks waiting for Chuck to come back, but he didn't arrive as soon as she thought he would, much to Blair's disappointment. In the meantime, Blair got so in want of company, she even befriended the villa's housekeeping staff. Especially a maid name Conchita who often made her bed and cleaned her room as well as other tasks around the house. Often she'd start to share her thoughts nonchalantly with the maid, while the other woman listened.

"Conchita...do you think that Chuck might like me, as more than a friend with benefits?" she sighed.

"I not know...that for Senor Chuck to decide. Maybe 'si' maybe 'no'?" Conchita replied as she dusted the shelf.

"Yeah...but I'd like to know now! Then I can know what to do for the future..." she sighed.

"Why must you wait on Senor Chuck? How you feel about him?" she asked.

"That's it...I'm not sure...I mean sometimes he's so infuriating with his dirty comments and innuendos, but then other times he can be so surprisingly sweet, I can't help but start to fall in love with him. I mean he's not a bad looking guy...and he keeps himself in better shape than Nate...or at least he did...I did notice that he's gained a few pounds or kilos since I told him I was pregnant...but maybe that's just normal? And he's a great lover...gah...part of me just misses him for that fact alone." she pondered aloud.

"Ah si, Senor Chuck es muy amor...but can you make him love just you? Tu es madre de bebe de Chuck, si?" Conchita asked.

"Si, un padre de los bebes es Senor Chuck..." she sighed.

"A tu habla espanol?" she laughed.

"Un poco..." she sighed.

"A...que los bebes?" she asked.

"Si...dos bebes..." she sighed.

"Dos bebes? Tu? Tu pequeno..." she gasped.

"Gracias pero..." she laughed, until she was interrupted by an arriving visitor.

"B...are you here?" her friend asked.

"S! What are you doing here?" Blair gasped as her friend Serena breezed in, looking the cosmopolitan model/actress that she was these days.

"Checking up on you to see if the rumors are true...and apparently some are and some aren't." she laughed.

"Rumors? What rumors?" she laughed.

"Oh ones floating around Gossip Girl, and Yale, over your sudden disappearance from college. Some of the stories are really great too! Here you should read them..." Serena said as she handed Blair her cell phone.

Blair grabbed the cell phone and began scrolling though Serena's collection of text messages concerning Gossip Girl blasts pertaining to herself.

_Spotted: BW at rehab clinic in Martinique. Nov. 15_

_Spotted: BW at rehab clinic in Barbados. Nov. 17_

_Spotted: BW at night club in Kingston, Jamaica. Nov. 20_

_Spotted: BW at night club in Ibiza. Nov. 24_

_Spotted: BW at Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Nov. 26_

_Spotted: BW at ski lift at Vale. Dec. 1__st_

_Spotted: BW at Pinks in LA. Dec. 2__nd_

_Spotted: BW at Barney's Holiday Sale. Dec. 4_

_Spotted: BW at Strawberry Fields in Central Park, NYC. Dec. 8_

_Spotted: BW in Paris, France. Dec. 12 _

_Spotted: BW at Planned Parenthood, Seattle. Dec. 15_

_Spotted: BW and CBass at Cabo Wabo. Dec. 29_

_Spotted: BW in Times Square NYC Jan. 1_

_Spotted: BW in Phuket, Thailand, brothel. Jan. 2 _

_Spotted: BW at Rockefeller Center Ice Rink. Jan. 5_

_Spotted: BW and CBass at Camp LeJune, NC Feb. 2_

_Spotted: BW in Juneau, AK, hunting caribou with Sarah Palin. Feb. 10._

"Wow! That's a lot of posts...and most of them are not even true! I did not need to go to rehab, I haven't been to the Caribbean in several years, and have never been Ibiza. Missed the Macy's Parade, can't go skiing in Vale this winter, haven't been to LA in awhile although a Pinks' hot dog does sound good right about now. Missed Barney's Holiday Sale, what a shame! Haven't been to Strawberry Fields in awhile, haven't been to Paris recently, definitely have NOT been to Planned Parenthood, nor Times Square for New Years, or Rockefeller Center's ice rink, or Juneau Alaska hunting with Sarah Palin...and DEFINITELY NOT a brothel in Thailand?! Where do people come up with these sightings? Still two are correct...I did go with Chuck Bass to Cabo Wabo and Camp LeJune..." Blair gasped as she read through and commented on the list.

"Really? So you did go to Cabo Wabo and Camp LeJune? Well if you didn't already know, I followed each of these leads and the stories that supposedly went with them. The one about Camp LeJune even included a rumor about you being pregnant and hitting on Tripp Vanderbilt, but even Gossip Girl was a bit skeptical about that one since the girl didn't admit to being Blair Waldorf. You can read it if you like." Serena said as she let Blair read the post.

"Well it was me, but I was definitely not hitting on Tripp, I was actually trying to avoid him and help Chuck host a party for constituents of Bass Industries, when Tripp started to chat me up!" she sighed.

"Really? And how did you end up helping Chuck Bass with a party benefiting his father's company, and how did you end up pregnant and here in Cabo at the Bass Family vacation home, of all places? There has to be a good story here! Does Nate even know about the pregnancy?" Serena asked, anxiously.

"Well, Nate doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way. It's a long story, and I'm swearing you to secrecy, so here goes..." Blair said as she related her story to Serena in what details she could remember, or wanted to retell.

After Blair's story was told, Serena gasped as she related it back to Blair. "Okay, let me get this straight...you had an impromptu liaison or one night stand with Chuck Bass, and he knocked you up, and you escaped on a Sea Doo? Then when you told him about the pregnancy, he told you to drop out of Yale and have the baby, give it up to his mother for adoption, then go back to Yale this fall. Meanwhile your laying low in Cabo San Lucas until you give birth, and you and Chuck just recently found out it was twins?" "Wow that's quite the story, B...quite the story!" Serena laughed, in a state of awe.

"Yeah and believe it or not, it's all true!" she laughingly sighed.

"So B, after all of this, how DO you feel about Chuck? Do you love him? And what about Nate?" Serena asked.

"Well...I'm not always sure. I've loved Nate "forever." I mean he's been my go to boyfriend since we were kids and all and because of that I've always pictured he'd be the one I'd marry and have 2.5 kids with and a dog...but first we'd live in a townhouse in New Haven while I was pre-law and he was pre-med, or I was pre-med and he was pre-law?, at Yale. Then after we got our degrees, we'd marry at 25, I'd have my practice for a year or two, then I'd have my children at 27 and 28...or at least before I'm 30...then when I'd get the kids in school I'd decide if I liked the life of a Stepford Wife or if I wanted to go back to work, but either way I'd be president of the PTA of one of the good private schools in the suburbs, at 32. Thus would be my life with Nate...Summer in the Hamptons, Thanksgiving Dinner at the Vanderbilt Mansion with the family, Christmas holidays skiing in Aspen, annual anniversary trips abroad...perhaps Paris or Milan...ah yes...That's been my plan since I was twelve, with a few modifications over the years, of course.

Now though, Chuck Bass is in the picture...and it throws a monkey wrench into my future...quite literally! Ha ha! Aw, Chuck isn't really that bad of a guy when you get past everything. Yeah he's done some crap in the past, with you and Jenny and so forth, but whenever he visits me lately I've seen a difference in him. I don't know...it's subtle, but it's there. Sometimes he's still sorta crude, cracks stupid jokes and says slightly off hand comments, and we get into these little meaningless arguments...which I find as a turn-on, oddly enough. Then he surprises me in a moment and I'm totally caught off guard.

Like the last time he was here, we got into this stupid argument after the ultrasound technician told us we were having twins, and I thought that he was going to be done with me, when instead he gave me this locket...'_B – From little challenges may something good grow. - C'_ ...so now I don't know what to think? That was so sweet... Still, a future with Charles Bartholomew Bass, who knows where that'll lead? He keeps running off for his job, or so he said. He loves to party, so I don't know how he'd settle down for these two? Where would we live? Would I really want to go back to Yale and leave the babies behind with Chuck's mother? But could I really finish my degree online? I don't know what to do? My life isn't going as planned!" Blair sighed, exasperatedly.

"Wow B, you really are in a quandary, but still life not going as planned...that's the beauty of life...you can't always make plans and expect every piece to fall exactly into place. Maybe somebody, a higher power perhaps, has other plans for you? Plans that include Chuck Bass in your life, or maybe not. Still B, you will be forever linked to him through those babies, so you'll have to consider them too, whether you give them up for adoption or not. Just think about that and how you truly feel about Chuck, and how he feels about you. If the feeling is mutual, you'll be able to find a way to build a life together. If not, then you can go along with your original plan, but it's up to you." Serena commented.

"That's great S...but I haven't seen Chuck in three weeks and the babies will probably be born sooner than due date since there are two of them! If I don't see him before the Easter and Passover season, I don't know what I'll do? Will you come for me and fly me to Cedars Sinai or I know a hospital in San Diego if I start going into labor, S?" she sighed.

"Well B, I have a photo shoot in Milan at the end of the month, but I'll see what I can do." she laughed, then went on. "As far as Chuck, well rumor has it he was spotted checking out townhouses in New Haven, Connecticut, although most thought it was a rumor or a meaningless real estate investment...but perhaps not?" she mused, glancing toward Blair again.

"Really? Chuck was checking out townhouses in New Haven? Maybe..." Blair pondered at the thought.

"Anyway, B, is there anything to do in this old town? Or is this villa really all inclusive?" Serena laughed.

"Oh it can be all inclusive, S! Oh Conchita...tell Pablo and Marco that Serena and I are ready for an afternoon massages out here on the lanai...and have them bring us a couple of daiquiris, por favor." Blair commanded as regally as possible.

"Ha ha, oh B, you are already bossing the servants around as if you own the place, like always!" Serena laughed.

"Oh but of course! They don't call me the Queen B, for noting!" Blair chuckled.

Blair and Serena eventually got their massages and drinks, relaxing and chatting poolside for most of the afternoon. Eventually they went out to a local club, where Serena attracted the most attention, but even Blair attracted some because of her witty personality. Still, Blair didn't bring any guys home with her mainly because her pregnancy and the fact that she didn't want some random hook up especially while seven months pregnant with twins. Serena, on the other hand, had no compulsions and snagged her date back to the villa with her.

Serena's man left by mid-morning, so the rest of the next few days were spent resting, detoxing, and having a girls weekend of sorts. Shopping, going to the salon for their hair, mani-pedis, and facials, as well as hanging on the beach, borrowing the Bass Family's mini catamaran speed boat to go sailing, and getting massages and drinks poolside back at the villa were all included in their routine those few days...and of course it was fun. After almost a week, Serena left, although to Blair it was fun visiting with her long time best friend.

~o~o~o~o~

The next few weeks passed quickly even if Blair didn't think so at first. She tried to think of where she could go and what she could do in case Chuck never came back, and had nearly made arrangements to live in Bailey Winter's East Hampton summer home again (despite the seasons), when lo and behold, Chuck appeared.

"So the big Cock of the Block has finally come home to roost with his little Hen in the Pen." she sarcastically teased as glanced at him from her Saduku puzzle.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Waldorf...so did you miss me?" he laughed and slyly winked.

"Shut up Bass, though what do you think?" she winked back.

"Affirmative...?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"Always." she laughed as she stroked his face and kissed him briefly.

"So did you cut your hair again? It looks cute. Very Hepburn-esque." he commented.

"Yes. Thanks...Did you cut your hair again, too Chuck? You look quite dashing." she retorted.

"Oh yeah...I try to look my best when I have places to go..." he replied.

"So where were you? Why were you so late? I was about ready to book a one way flight back to East Hampton to hide out with the twins, if you didn't come back any sooner." she teased threatened as she glanced up at him.

"Well I was busy...with a money making idea I thought of..." he commented as he relaxed into a chair.

"Really? And what's your latest scheme now? Double booking time shares in New Haven?" she guessed.

"No but that does sound like a good idea!" he quipped.

"I was kidding, Bass!" she sighed.

"Well speaking of New Haven...how would you like to run a B & B, B? Ha quite the mouthful...but no my aunt Jaycee is selling out and I thought that you might like running since I know your penchant for being in command!" he laughed.

"Running a bed & breakfast, me? I don't know, Chuck. It seems a little too quaint for my tastes...but being in New Haven could have its benefits because then I could attend Yale again..." she pondered at the thought.

"Yeah, that's why I thought about it! You'll run that locale, and it'll be great because then I won't have to. Yet I'll take the profits as owner." he laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, you lazy Bass!" she sighed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Whaat? Anyway, there might be a change of plans because my family are trying to decide what to do for Easter this weekend. They may come here, or they may not." he pondered, kicking back.

"What do you mean, they may come here? What am I supposed to do? I was only kidding about flying out of here, because I just remembered that I'm not allowed to fly in my present condition! So what am I going to do, hide?" she asked, skeptically.

"Well I'll think of something...my mind works like a steel trap, so all I need to do is set it! Or hatch a plan...speaking of hatching...how are my Small Fries doing?" he asked, motioning for her to come over.

"No...quit being lazy, Bass, and come over to me!" she commanded, eying him.

"All right if I have to..." he sighed as walked over to her and sat on the foot stool she'd been resting her feet on, lifting her legs across his lap.

"Chuck what are you doing?" she asked, a bit bemused.

"Mmm...getting acquainted with my children and their incubator..." he mused as he massaged her legs.

"Is that all I am, Bass, and incubator for your spawn?" she asked bemused.

"Well a lovelier incubator I've never seen before...Mmm...don't mind me...I just want a peek to see what you look like..." he mused as lifted up her dress.

"Chuck...no...I look like a whale, I swear!" she laughed nervously as she tried to shoo him away.

"No you don't...you look like a globe..." he teased as he ran his hands over her.

"A globe? What a comparison!" she sighed sarcastically.

"Yes...but if I'd gotten to use a globe like this, I think I would have passed geography with flying colors..." he teased.

"Don't you mean anatomy?" she laughed.

"Hmm...that too. Let's say this is the North Pole...which would make the South Pole, all the way down here...and here is half of the prime meridian going from the equator to the South Pole..." he said as he traced a finger along the various lines of her body. "Oh...you are like nothing else...so hard and alive...it's like you swallowed a basket ball and butterflies and a school of fish all at once! Are you sure you didn't eat a plate of Mexican jumping beans on something." he teased, his voice a bit husky.

"Ha ha...no Chuck, you're just feeling the babies..." she laughed and sighed when he laid his head on her stomach. Blair laid her hand on his head, nonchalantly tracing circles on his scalp and in his hair as he traced circles on her belly. Suddenly instead of just whispering secrets to the babies, he started kissing her belly all the way down to the region he'd nicknamed the South Pole, until she asked "Chuuck...what are you doing.?"

"What do you think? Educating our children the best way I know how...teaching them the ABC's of sex..." he mused as he went down on her, pulling back her undergarments to get to best parts underneath.

Blair started to moan and shutter as he traced lazy letters with his tongue. She was so hypersensitive that he only got to A, B, and C, before she was reeling in ecstasy, although he added the letter S for good measure...thus spelling B-A-S-S into her sex between her legs over and over. Blair screamed his name and dug her fingernails into the chair she was on as he was driving her into an orgasm almost immediately, leaving both of them literally panting for more!

Once Chuck was done with his mouth, he drew his head up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand and slyly smirked, saying "Mmm...darling you're one of a kind, I taste a subtle difference every time I do that...it must be the pregnancy..."

"Only you would say such a thing, Chuck...and only you would be willing to give a pregnant woman head." she sighed, still breathless.

"Well what can I say, I'm a connoisseur of pussy..." he mused.

"Chuck?!" she groaned, then added "Ugh, if you do that again I might do more than cum all over your face...you might get bathed in it!"

"Really in what way? I'm about ready to do that to you myself!" he threatened.

"What? No I meant if my water breaks...you'd get bathed in it and it wouldn't be pretty." she sighed.

"Oh yes...I'd forgotten...well we'll deal with that when it comes to it...but first things first..." he sighed as he pulled her nearer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped her ass off the edge of the chair, to position himself.

"Are you sure you can hold me up like this? I might be kinda heavy..." she sighed.

"I won't drop you, plus like any time, I could always use a good workout." he grunted slightly as he thrust home, and gasped at the feel of him within her after so long.

The reveled in their passion, both giving and taking, feeling it until they both came together again, more sated than before. Eventually switched positions again, until they were both comfortable, and tried it once more, before they collapsed together on the chair to take a nap.

The next few days were spent together just relaxing by the pool, on the beach, or in bed, having sex and discussing future plans and just nondescript topics, biding their time together until the weekend came and things got interesting.

~o~o~o~o~

It started on Friday morning when Conchita walked into the master suite to change the sheets and caught Chuck and Blair still in bed, curled up together in tangled bed sheets as they slept. Conchita opened the sliding glass doors that opened to the patio poolside and left the warm breezes waft in, stirring the curtains and the couple.

"A Senor Chuck y Senorita Blair...tu familia...your family is here...Mr. & Mrs. Bass, your brother Donald, and a friend..." Conchita said in a warning tone.

"What? They're here? Oh shit! What time is it?" Chuck groaned as he glanced at his watch.

"I don't know...9:00 maybe...What do you mean your parents are here?" Blair yawned then stretched.

"It means they're here! I didn't know they'd be here...urgh!" he groaned as he tried to hide under the bed covers.

"Chuck what are you doing? Shouldn't we go meet them?" she asked, trying to pull back the blanket.

"Yeah...but I don't want to..." he groaned.

"Aw come on Bass don't be such a lazy ass...I don't really want to have to meet them either, but you should at least tell them hello." she sighed.

"Maybe I'll feign I'm sick and stay in bed the entire time they're here? I think I feel a sneeze coming on...ahh choo!" he moaned as he faked a sneeze.

"Ha ha...really funny! Don't be a baby, Bass, and leave me to face your family alone." she whined.

"You'll do a great job, didn't you win an award for public speaking at your school or something?" he asked.

"No I never did. Aw come on, don't throw me to the sharks without a lifeline Bass! You know how I fucked up the Yale interview the first time I applied." she whined.

"Ooh what a dirty mouth, Waldorf...I'll have to put it to good use..." he slyly teased.

"Ooh I bet, but maybe later. First things first, time to play nice for our...your family...at least until we can convince them to leave..." she replied.

"You mean it?" he growled.

"Oh out of beddie bye Bassy boy! At the rate I'm going I'll beat you to the shower, even if I have to waddle the entire way!" she laughed and frustratingly hit him with a pillow before she waddled over to the bathroom and the shower.

Still despite it all, Chuck still beat her to the shower and made her wait, until she got tired of waiting and joined him in the shower to get clean together...which only led to some petting because Blair was suddenly consciously cautious of her condition. Once they were finished, they both dressed. Blair in a strapless sun dress from Liz Lange and Prada flip flops, while Chuck dressed in a linen suit, an Armani dress shirt, and classic Ray Band shades, as they went to greet the rest of the Bass Family.

Blair steeled herself for the meeting, standing in a prominent spot in the great room with Chuck beside her, as Mr. & Mrs. Bass entered the room in full command. As always, Chuck's mother commanded the attention of everyone in attendance. Chuck approached his mother first and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you, I hope you had a safe trip."

"Indeed it was...Charles..." she started, but was soon interrupted by Blair.

"Mrs. Bass...welcome home!" Blair said, her voice rising and falling in a haughty tone, a bit sarcastically sweet.

"Yes...and who do we have here Charles? Is she the new maid? And why is she working when she resembles the Goodyear Blimp? Where are all the servants? The butler...the footman..." Mrs. Bass said quite snootily, as she glanced briefly at Blair.

"Well not all of your servants from home could make it here apparently, mother. But that little skivvy you saw on the way in, she's doing her best. We also still have a few of our residential servants here..." Chuck said, his tone also suddenly higher class than usual as well.

"Yes...but who is _that _little skivvy? The one who looks like she's about ready to drop a litter? We haven't been formally introduced." his father commanded of him.

"Well I would like to introduce you to Blair...my...Fiancée!" Chuck said slightly nervous suddenly putting an arm around her as she poked him in the ribs and whispered behind teeth clenched into a fake smile. _ "Fiancée? You did say I'm suppose to be your fiancée!" _

_"Well just go with it Blair, we'll sort it out later, in private."_ he said behind a similar smile as they let the 'news' sink in for a moment with the rest of his family.

"A fiancée? My, Charles, now this is quite the surprise indeed! We had no idea you were affianced, otherwise we would have been more prepared. I suppose she is the reason for your sudden bout of ambition and interest in the company?" Mr. Bass inquired.

"Well that's part of the reason..." Chuck replied.

"That's good...and it looks like she's a good breeder, given that she is already in the family way..." Bart sarcastically quipped. "You do come from good stock, don't you girl?"

"Why yes of course! My family has been here for generations! One of my ancestors on my mother's side even help to found the Virgina Colony!" Blair proclaimed as she began to tout her lineage.

"Hmm...Blair....do you happen to be Blair Cornelia Waldorf? Daughter of Harold Waldorf and Eleanor Waldorf-Rose?" Mrs. Bass inquired as she addressed Blair.

"Yes, I am. So you have heard of my family before? They are well known indeed..." she retorted.

"Indeed! I've heard about you and your friend, one socialite named Serena Vander Woodsen, and the various adventures you had together throughout the Upper East Side. Tis a trivial matter in the grand scheme of things, however now you've become affianced to my youngest son, and are apparently over due to present us with our first grandchild, am I correct?" Mrs. Bass inquired.

"Actually I am not due for another two weeks...however we're pregnant with twins!" Blair replied.

"Twins?" she asked.

"Yes mother, twins..." Chuck replied.

"Oh really?...How...charming..." Mrs. Bass smiled sarcastically, squinting her eyes slightly.

"So son are you going to do right by the girl?" Bart asked.

"Yes, Charles, when is the wedding? It must be soon...because I don't want to my first grandchildren to be born basstards! I wouldn't be able to show my face in society once everyone learns that my son impregnated Harold & Eleanor Waldorf's only daughter with twins!" Mrs. Bass sighed dramatically.

"Well...mother...a wedding is an event that takes a lot of planning...what if we just let Blair have the babies and you can raise them while she finishes her tenure at Yale?" Chuck nervously proposed.

"What? And shirk your responsibilities, son? How dare you? Here I thought that you had changed!" Bart challenged.

"Oh Bartholomew, don't give Charles such a hard time, he's still a boy! Anyway though, weddings are easy to plan. I'll just tell the staff here and I'm positive we can get a sumptuous feast in no time at all! Then I can call my stylist and my designer to whip up a gown worthy of a young woman of your 'stature'...Oh that's right my designer is Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf! Why if she knew she was designing a gown for her own daughter, she would practically flip...and we could get the gown for nearly free! Oh I should share the happy news with her right now!" she exclaimed as she tapped her cell phone preparing to dial.

"Oh no...you don't have to do that, Mrs. Bass. Charles and I will inform my mother very soon...and we would rather break the news to her ourselves." Blair exclaimed as she grabbed for the cell phone then thought better of it. "We haven't already because I was unsure if my mother would even like being a grandmother at her age." she said through mock tears.

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul! I wonder if there is anything I can do for you princess...anything at all? I won't bite...call me Mama Bass" she coaxed with a glint in her eye.

"Okay, Mama Bass..." Blair said as she let Chuck's mother lead her off to the side, wondering why scenes from the Little Mermaid suddenly flashed through her mind.

Chuck's mother took Blair into another room and sat down on a chair as regally as a queen herself, then motioned for Blair to sit down too, as she began to question her. "I will be succinct. I want to know what your game is little girl, because that is what you surely still are even if my son may have made you a woman? Lord knows my sons have put me through hell and high heaven with their antics over the years, so much so that my husband tried to send Charles to military school...but apparently he found a way out of that. Knowing my son's schemes, I would like to know your intentions with him? Did you trap him into this relationship by intentionally allowing yourself to fall pregnant, just so you can get to the Bass fortune?"

"Of course not, Mama Bass. I was just as surprised by this pregnancy as he was. I was attending Yale, when I first discovered I was pregnant, so it was entirely unexpected indeed, the fact that it's twins, doubly so. I was certainly not trying to trap Chuck Bass into marriage to get to your fortune!" Blair exclaimed, her nose in the air.

"So you say...but how do you know that your babies' father is my son, Charles? Didn't you date Anne Vanderbilt's son, Nathaniel Archibald, prior to your relationship with my son? From what I'd gathered, you were still in a relationship with him, although the affairs of today's youth is as changeable as the wind, I suppose." she sighed.

"You may think what you like, but I can assure you that your son, Chuck Bass, is the father of my children. I have absolute certainty." Blair haughtily proclaimed.

"Ah so you say...but another question...what are your intentions for my son? Do you care for him, or not? Simple as that." Mrs. Bass inquired.

"Well I...do like him quite a bit, especially more in the past few months..." Blair said cautiously.

"Hmm...that will suffice for now. However if you intend to divorce my son within a year of your marriage, I will make sure that you do not see one red cent of the Bass Family fortune...do you hear me? As well your children...well I have plans for them...although its a shame they're not dalmatian puppies..." she commented.

"All right, its a deal..." Blair agreed, although the mention of puppies reminded her of something.

The rest of the day Chuck and Blair tried to kowtow to his parents' demands a bit, until they got a moment alone together when Blair went to lay down for a nap in the afternoon and Chuck came in and found her.

"Ah there you are! So are you taking a nap?" he asked nonchalantly as he glanced at her.

"Yes...I was tired and needed a nap...Plus anyway I just had to get away from your mother! I'm not sure if I want to call her Cruella or Ursula? She certainly reminds me of a combination of the two, if you can imagine it!" she sighed.

"Cruella and Ursula?" he asked bemusedly.

"Yeah Cruella DeVille and Ursula the Sea Witch from the Little Mermaid! I swear, she's just as manipulative as both of them!" she groaned sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha...oh Blair you can't mean that! Surely she isn't that bad!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh yes she is! She tried to intimidate me into confessing our real plans...although now I'm really unsure if I want to let her adopt our children anymore! Did you know that she told me that she'd know what to do with the children if they were dalmatian puppies? She's totally like Cruella DeVille, I swear!" she snootily whined.

"Oh poor B, I'm sure she didn't mean it!" he laughed as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I don't know, Chuck, anymore I'll believe almost anything. She is also going to make me sign a prenuptial agreement, mark my word she will!" she retorted.

"Well is that so bad, really?" he asked.

"Maybe not...but I still think she has some scheme up her sleeve! That's why we need to beat her at her game, whatever it is..." she exclaimed.

"Mmm...yes that does sound like a good idea...but let's take a nap to refresh our brains so that we can think of something good...mmm?" he asked as he threw an arm around her to go to sleep.

"You are such a lazy ass, Bass, but okay...a nap sounds good to me too...and our babies." she quipped but laughed and fell asleep, pressed against Chuck for a little nap.

Eventually Blair was woken up from her nap when her babies started dancing on her bladder, so she rushed off to the bathroom to relieve herself while Chuck snoozed on, snoring away. When Blair finished with the bathroom, she walked back into the bedroom and laughed when she saw him sleeping there, clutching his pillow and looking cute, so still feeling lazy herself she crawled in beside him again to resume resting a bit, a slight grunt from Chuck being the only indication that he knew she was back. She pressed her head against his chest and took a deep, contented breath, as she started to drift off to sleep, when suddenly there was a knock on the door and one of the maids entered to let them know that dinner would be served in half an hour and that their presence would be expected then.

Reluctantly they both groaned as they thought about leaving the bed and having to ready themselves to have dinner with the family. As they lay beside each other, Chuck placed his hand on her belly and laughed as he felt the babies move.

"Ha ha B, what's going on here? Did you swallow some Mexican jumping beans, or are they doing a hat dance? These babies are all over the place!" he laughed.

"No! But I think they were dancing all over my bladder earlier!" she laughed. "Ooh did you feel that one, Chuck?"

"Yeah I wonder if that was a head, or a foot, or a hand, or maybe they're boys and they're both well endowed? Way to go little Bass men!" he laughed as he patted her stomach and talked to the babies.

"Oh Chuck, get your mind out of the gutter! Not everyone's like you!" she laughed, then went on. "Anyway what if they aren't boys? That'd be a surprise, now wouldn't it?"

"Well if they're girls, I'll eat my scarf! Ha ha!" he teased.

"You wanna bet? I'd love to see that! No even better, if they're only girls, you'll have to let me take pictures of you wearing your scarf and ONLY your scarf!" she laughed.

"Ha ha, its a deal! But what do I get from you, if they are sons?" he mused.

"Hmm...I'll let you take pictures of me wearing one of my headbands, and nothing else!" she offered.

"Great, I'll take that! But what if its one of each?" he asked.

"I know, I'll wear your scarf and you can wear my headband for one week straight." she offered.

"A little lame, but all right. We'll see who wins!" he laughed.

The paused a bit longer until Blair moaned that it was time to get ready for dinner, so reluctantly they peeled themselves out of the bed and freshened up, before they walked into the dining area together. Chuck's parents had invited a few guests over, so there was a small dinner party already underway when the two young people walked into the room together. At the announcement of their entrance, Melissa Bass, turned to the crowd and made an announcement.

"Attention! May I have your attention, please? Thank you! May I thank you all for coming here on such short notice to or humble abode for our impromptu dinner party. I know that we haven't been here in quite some time, so the presence of so many is heart felt indeed! Without further ado, I would like to make an announcement. Recently we just learned that not only are we gaining one daughter-in-law, but we're gaining two! Not only has our eldest son, Donald recently became engaged to his fiancée Sophia Ellsworth of the Chatham-Ellsworths of London, England, and recent graduate of Oxford, but also our youngest son, Charles recently became engaged to Blair Cornelia Waldorf of the Waldorfs of Fifth Avenue, New York, and recent student at Yale. Charles and Blair have also announced their impending parenthood, as you can see, so we would like to invite you all to their wedding, here tomorrow at 5:00 pm. ...And here is the happy couple right now! Let's raise a toast to young love...may it prosper and grow!"

"Here, Here!" the crowd exclaimed, as two champagne flutes were thrust into the hands of a surprised Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, as they greeted the crowd with nervous smiles and a sense that things were getting beyond their control. Being accustomed to socializing at a moment's notice, Chuck & Blair were able to act like it was all their original plan to marry the next day, as they fielded comments and advice people gave about marriage and children, mostly unsolicited advice at that!

After the party, the two of them just had to get away, so they hopped on a scooter that Chuck claimed belonged at the villa, and rode off to town and one of the restaurant clubs to talk, but when they got there it was filled with kids on Spring Break, which was fun, but also tiring. If the babies were dancing before, they were really moving now to the beat of the techno beat in the club, which tired Blair from the inside out. After a while, her pregnancy hormones got the best of her, and she peeled Chuck away from the party in an effort to talk and because she had a headache. Reluctantly he went along with her outside, and listened to what she had to say.

"Oh Chuck, I can't believe the crowd! Its fun...but why so many people? It's crazy!" she asked.

"It's Spring Break in Cabo, Blair, lighten up and have a little fun...although you don't look well...is something wrong?" he asked as he stared at her intently.

"Yes...I love a good party, like you...and part of me would love to go back...but hanging with the Spring Breakers when you're 8 months pregnant with twins is not fun. How would you like to have twin babies in your gut that kick and shutter every time they hear the techno bass reverberating through a night club? Let me tell you it isn't fun!" she whined slightly, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry Blair that you feel this way...would this help?" he said as he handed her his shades and let her rest her forehead against his chest, as he rubbed the back of her neck and pulled them into a darkened corner, out of the glare of the crowd, as she almost started to cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay...it's just everything is so much! From being pregnant...with twins...to you coming back...to your parents...and your mother's announcement at her dinner party about us getting married, TOMORROW?!...to now the restaurant being turned into Spring Break Central, while I'm 8 months pregnant and look like a whale! I don't know what to do! It all happened so fast!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know what got into my mother, telling everyone we're getting married tomorrow..." Chuck exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly, because suddenly two guys and a girl approached them and asked if they were really getting married the next day.

"We might be, why do you ask?" Chuck questioned, curious to why these three twenty-somethings wanted to know.

"Well we are all producers for a segment to be filmed through MTV Spring Break in Cabo San Lucas, called "I Got Married At Spring Break!" and you two look like you'd be the perfect candidates, especially since out last couple bailed on us at the last minute!" the one guy said.

"And look they're even pregnant! Do you want to be filmed for our reality show/documentary too, 'I was a Teenage Parent!'? It'd be even more money!" the girl said.

"Really, you'd pay us?" Chuck inquired.

"Chuck are you sure?" Blair asked him.

"If we film the wedding, we'll furnish some of the accouterments, like the minister or Justice of the Peace, license, blood test, flowers, formal clothing, and even a romantic location if needed, and of course great wedding photos and digital video footage of your wedding, if you sell us the rights to be able to air your wedding live on our television program. We'll also pay you $100,000.00 to for your cooperation. So is it a deal?" they asked Chuck & Blair.

"Hmm...we'll have to think about it. Give us a few seconds." Chuck told them, then turned to Blair. "So B, what do you think? I know my family is wealthy, but $100,000.00 is nothing to sneeze at either! And they'll even pull the control of our wedding out of my mother's hands at least. Just think about it...plus you always said you wanted to be famous, so why not MTV?" he asked.

"I don't know Chuck? Its quite a bit of money, especially in this economy, but I don't want to have to become like those TV reality stars who become so annoying that 90% of Americans think we're annoying, selfish, and vain." she sighed.

"What, like Spencer & Heidi? Ha they're light weights compared to us!" he laughed and went on "Plus anyway you'll have the Spring Break experience you always wanted. Don't you remember the time when you wanted to make MTV's Spring Break by the time you reach university age? Well here's your chance darling...a chance for both of us...so why don't we take it? We could use it like revenge against my mother, if we play our cards right..." he slyly mused.

"Really? Mmm...perhaps, but we'll have to think of a way to make it happen in which we use it to get the most play out of our game with your mother..." she pondered.

"Okay, darling, so you agree?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes I agree, but only to the wedding show for now...the other one I'll have to still think about, all right?" she replied cautiously, still tired and a bit overwhelmed.

"Sweet! Thanks darling, and you'll see it'll be wicked cool." he laughed as he went over to the producers and agreed to be filmed for MTV's segment show about getting married during Spring Break.

After talking with them, Chuck came back to her with various ideas for their wedding already in his mind. He then mentioned that letting the TV crew film them, it was like getting paid to get married and being Chuck Bass, he always looked for ways to make more money. He even admitted why it could be a great scheme.

"You know that what I care about is money, the pleasure money brings me, you, and the twins...in no particular order...of course..." he slyly admitted later, after he'd brought her back to the villa.

"Nice save, Bass..." Blair sarcastically teased him, as she thought to herself_ 'Money, the pleasure he gets from money, me, and the twins? Oh what have I gotten myself into now_?' as she drifted off to sleep, as Chuck left for a bit, eventually coming back to sleep beside her in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Blair woke up beside Chuck in their usual position, with him still snoring away as she got out of bed to use the bathroom. It was while she was in the bathroom that she realized _ 'Today is my wedding day? Oh my gawd!'_ as she glanced at herself in the mirror and saw the splotchiness of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. '_So much for the glow of pregnancy' _she thought as she started to cleanse her face, then decided to ask one of the staff members to give her a pre-wedding facial and massage, so she used the intercom and asked for someone to arrive.

By the time she walked back into the bedroom, Blair noticed that Chuck was sitting up in bed talking to someone. He talked so long that he was still on the phone when the staff member arrived to give her the facial, and finally hung up. Blair caught him just before he was going to make another call and asked "What was that all about, Chuck?"

"Oh it was just the producers from MTV calling to let us know when they'd be arriving to film our wedding, which means people are going to start arriving in about an hour, so we need to get dressed...uh why is that little skivvy here and what's she doing?" he asked.

"I requested a facial and a massage to help me work out my pre-wedding jitters. Plus my skin looks terrible so I thought I needed a facial." she sighed.

"Oh get a facial if you want but I think you look fine. Actually though if you're getting a massage, maybe I'll get one too. Ask the masseuse if she has time..." he suggested as he went off to the bathroom.

"All right Chuck..." she sighed as she asked the maid if she could give Chuck a turn on the massage chair too, to which she agreed.

Chuck got out of the bathroom just in time to see Blair step out of the massage chair and over to the other chair for her facial, so Chuck took his turn in the chair to let the masseuse work the kinks out of his neck and shoulders while the other maid gave Blair her facial. During these procedures, the young couple started to chat about their upcoming plans for the day.

"So Chuck, your plans are set in motion? We're really going to get married this afternoon and have MTV pay us to film it, plus pick up the tab?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes...if all goes as planned. The first of the television crew should be arriving at any time, plus the caterers, florists, wedding planner staff, and the fashion house bringing our wedding apparel. It should be sweet! And ha won't my mother be surprised?" he laughed as he admitted that.

"Yes, I'm sure your mother will be surprised that her plans for our wedding will be preempted by your plans for the wedding, and the help of MTV...but I don't know, it still feels so fast...and this isn't exactly how I always pictured my wedding day to be..." she sighed.

"Yeah I know Blair...and I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm not Nate...but I'm me and that's what you're getting today." he apologized, slightly angry, then changed his tone. "It might be a bit late now to cancel everything, but I might be able to pull a few strings if you truly feel uncomfortable about this...or me..." he sighed.

"Oh Chuck...I know... I don't feel uncomfortable about being with you, not anymore...I'm just scared...Scared of the future being so certain and uncertain at the same time. I don't know what the future holds...and that scares me. I do know that marriage to you would be different than marriage to Nate would have been...certainly more interesting I'd imagine...but also maybe more fun. And don't get me started about my fears about becoming a mother! From giving birth, to having to think of someone other than myself...I don't know how I'll do it?" she sighed dejectedly.

"Oh Blair, you're a damn fine woman with no begotten nonsense! You'll make a fine mother! It's my skills at being a father that I have my doubts about. Chuck Bass a dad? Can you imagine? Ha ha I'll probably let them stay up all night, then fill their bottles with G&Ts to put them to sleep! Some dad I'll be!" he sarcastically teased.

"Ha ha oh Chuck! You probably won't be that bad, but if you are, and I ever find out you put G&Ts in their baby bottles...well Bass, all I have to say is you'll suddenly be a soprano, mark my word!" she teasingly threatened.

"Oh so who are you going to sic on me, Tony?" he joked.

"Tony?"

"Soprano! Get it? Tony Soprano!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Bass!" she moaned.

They soon finished with their massages and facials, then dressed in something easy and casual, relaxing until they heard a knock on the door. Chuck answered the door to one of the maids who informed them that people had arrived and had begun to set up for a wedding on their private beach as well as a television crew had begun to set up nearby, with a few of the crew members asking to speak with Chuck.

"All right, tell them we'll be out in a minute." Chuck said to the servant as he then turned to Blair. "Well I'll go see to what they want and will be back in a few minutes. If anyone, like my family, comes to talk just stall them a bit, okay?" he said as he left through the doors which led right to the poolside of the estate.

Blair decided to relax in a chair, right outside, the sliding glass doors, reading the latest celebrity gossip online, when Chuck suddenly came back after a few moments and said "Well it appears that there's going to have to be some minor additions to the wedding in that the wedding gown designer is going to be arriving to hand deliver the gown herself."

"That's fine, I don't see any problem there." she replied. "What designer did they choose, Carolina Herrera? Vera Wang? Oh don't tell me Liz Lange, just because I'm pregnant?"

"Blair, you're getting an original by, Eleanor Waldorf Designs..." he cautiously replied.

"My MOTHER?!" she gasped indignantly, as she quickly stood up.

"Yes...your mother...and she's flying in from LA as we speak...I'm sorry darling." he replied.

"YOUR mother is behind this Bass, I just know it!" she seethed.

"Ah...good guess...but apparently it was a deal MTV made with your mother beforehand, in which she's providing the gown for the TV special." he explained.

"But the gown from her collection would never fit me! I'm over eight months pregnant!" she commented.

"Well she was informed that she'd be working with a pregnant bride, so she told the producers that she made accommodations for your delicate condition. She just doesn't know the pregnant bride is her daughter..." he admitted.

"And I'm sure she won't be pleased to learn that I'm the pregnant bride! Unless she doesn't know?" Blair pondered.

"How wouldn't she know?" he laughed.

"If I wore a disguise, she'll never guess it was me! I could get the gown and she'd be none the wiser!" she laughed.

"Hmm...a disguise? I love our idea, but what type of disguise do you want? Wig? Cape? Spray tan? Fake tattoos? Eye patch? Blackened teeth?" he mused.

"It doesn't have to be that elaborate, although a wig and sunglasses...and poor lighting should suffice!" she suggested. "The fact that I'm pregnant and more tan than she's seen me, will be an excellent enough starting point."

"Ah yes...and I believe I know where I can get you a wig and sunglasses...so don't worry about that." he laughed as he went off to find the supplies.

Soon after Chuck left again, to find the disguise, there was another knock on the door. When Blair answered it, she discovered it was Chuck's brother's fiancée, Sophia, who breezed in and started talking at once.

"Hello, are you Blair? I'm Sophia Ellsworth but you may call me Sophie, if you like. So Donald and I saw the television crew and the caterers and florists arriving and wondered what was going on? We'd assumed his mother had hired them, but when I plied them with details on what type of deal his mother had to make to get them to arrive so promptly, none of them had even heard of Melissa K. Bass! Instead they claimed they were hired by MTV to cater and film a wedding at this locale? That made us insanely curious to why you would allow your wedding to be filmed by MTV...and how you were able to snag such a deal? I thought only common people would agree to do a reality show...or are you two in dire need of funds because Charles is the second son?" Sophie inquired rather rudely curious.

"Well, Sophie. The deal we made with MTV and its terms are none of your business, however I will let you know that Charles made the deal himself for his own reasons and I went along with it because I thought it sounded intriguing. An immediate wedding was what Mrs. Bass wanted, however Charles and I decided to do it our own way, so that we would have some say in what we wanted. If striking a deal with MTV makes us common...that is just a matter of opinion!" Blair haughtily declared.

"Ah so I see. Well if I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing perhaps. Ha to be perfectly honest, I'd love to do whatever common people do, if only for a little while. Why when I first met Donald, when I was studying art at St. Martin's College, I thought for sure he was one of the common people...but of course he turned out to be from a wealthy family despite his slightly vulgar behaviour, and only liked to act like he was common. We still had a brilliant time, and continued our relationship onward. We just like to pretend we're common sometimes, go throughout the working class neighborhoods and even slum it for a little bit...just for fun!" she laughed.

"Yes I suppose so. Although slumming it, as you call it, isn't always entertaining once you have to do it for more than a couple weeks at a time. You should try living in Brooklyn with a film school student who shaves her head and has quite the attitude sometimes. Talk about whole new prospective of dealing with roaches and other vermin when your roommate is a total slob!" Blair explained.

"Ooh sounds interesting! Shaved her head? Was your flat mate a lesbian?" Sophie laughed.

"Er...no not really. She dated her best friend, this writer named Dan, who smoked too much, drank too much coffee, and thought that he was the next Ernest Hemingway or Jack Kerouac or something. Anyway you should hear about when I lived with my best friend Serena in the same apartment where Audrey Hepburn filmed **Breakfast At Tiffany's **in 1964! It was cool, although it wasn't quite what I'd expected. Now living at Bailey Winter's East Hampton Summer Home and at the Yale Club in New York, they were much better..." Blair said as she enthusiastically told Sophie stories about the adventures she'd had in her last two years of high school.

"My, you've led quite the life already, Blair! What with living so many places and having a variety of relationships and adventures." Sophie laughed.

"Yeah...although Chuck believes that I'm a bit less experienced than I really am...so don't tell him I'm really not that innocent." Blair laughed.

"My lips are sealed, but really Blair you still are, at least to the standards of some of my girl friends! No, but perhaps you would make a good partner for Charles because I think he needs someone who's a little more real and a little more respectable too, rather than some he's dallied with over the years." Sophie admitted.

"Really, you think so?" Blair began to ask, but was interrupted by Chuck entering the room.

"Ah Blair here you go. I found you the things you said you wanted. Wig, dark glasses, etc." Chuck said as he handed the bag to Blair, then noticed his brother's fiancée in the room. "Good morning Sophie, how are you?"

"Good morning to you too, Charles..." she began but Blair interrupted her.

"Chuck where did you find these wigs? And the sunglasses? They look like something Lady Gaga might wear!" she gasped as she drew the items from the bag.

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth! I got those wigs from a friend, so I was fortunate enough she was in town to let me have them for a few hours." he laughed nervously.

"A friend, Chuck?" she asked skeptically.

"Well yeah..." he laughed as she stared accusingly at him. "Hey I didn't do anything sexual with her today, if you wanted to know..." he piped up.

"So...what's up with the wigs and dark glasses? All of the cloak and dagger? This isn't some kinky game you play is it?" Sophie teased.

"No...though it is for a little trick we're going to play on my mother. She doesn't really know that I'm pregnant, nor that I'm marrying Chuck...however she's the one they picked to design my wedding gown and she's hand delivering it herself later this morning. So I was going to greet her wearing a wig and dark glasses...but now I'm unsure if it'll even work, since my mother would probably be able to recognize my voice anyway if I talk too much." she sighed.

"You're going to play a trick like that on your mother? Good luck on that one...although I love it! Hmm...I think I have an idea around your little dilemma! I'll be back in a moment with this gown I bought to wear to this night club in Ibiza, but it'd be perfect for this too!" Sophie laughed as she hurried off.

After Sophie had left, Chuck chuckled and said "Ah Sophie's something else! Did you know that when she first met my brother Don, she thought he looked like a young Jarvis Cocker or Connor Oberst...so he went with it and that's why he dresses the way he does."

"Oh really? I always wondered why. Well both of them are rather unique wouldn't you say?" Blair laughed. "At first she acted so stuck up, but once I got to know her, she wasn't so bad, and actually was sort of funny."

She was going to say more, but Sophie came into the room wearing a rather unusual looking gold lame` gown that was either high fashion or something rather unusual. "So what do you think? Smashing isn't it?" she laughed.

"I don't recognize the designer who's collection that was from...but it is quite the gown, I must admit, Sophie." Blair replied nervously.

"Oh one of my friends made it, but isn't it great. I thought that it was awful when I first saw it, but when I put it on I just knew I had to have it! Plus it even helped me win a contest last summer when we were in Ibiza!" she laughed.

"A contest?"

"Yeah a Lady Gaga look alike contest! I won first place...or ten thousand Euros...it was great! I didn't bring the wig I wore then, but the wigs you have would be perfect! So here's my idea. When your mother comes to deliver your wedding dress, I'll wear one of the wigs and do my impression of Lady Gaga, and you can be Lady Gaga's sister! I'll do most of the talking, so she won't suspect that its you in disguise! She'll be so impressed that she designed a dress to be worn by Lady Gaga's sister...Lady Bebe...that she won't even pay very much attention to you otherwise...and you can get the dress without your mother being any wiser!" Sophie suggested.

"Lady Bebe? Are you sure this is going to work, Sophie?" she asked.

"Hey if you can think of an even better idea, we'll go with that, but so far this is what I came up with!" Sophie laughed.

"All right, but let's see how we look first!" Blair laughed as they both tried on the wigs.

They'd only been dressing up for a bit when suddenly one of the maids announced that the dress designer was there to deliver the dress, so excitedly, Sophie and Blair made their way into a small sitting room, where they waited for Eleanor to appear, and she did. Blair tried to hold back the tears she felt at seeing her mother again after so long, but it was to no avail, as she became a little choked up. Fortunately Sophie saved the situation by pulling off her Lady Gaga impression so well, even some of the crew from MTV who were passing through thought it was the real thing.

"So Lady Gaga...the wedding gown I created is for your sister? How exciting! Although it would have been even better if it was you!" Eleanor chortled.

"Yes, indeed...well ma'am, whenever I become engaged to be married I'll be sure to consider your design studio for my gown...although as you can see, I have very discriminating tastes." Sophie drawled.

"I can see that, but studio is very accommodating when it comes to customer requests...especially if the customer is well known..." she insinuated.

"Indeed...Nonetheless, thank you for the gown for this special occasion in my family. I think you and my sister thanks you...don't you B?" Sophie asked, to which Blair replied "Oh yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Hmm...Lady BeBe, you remind me a bit of my daughter in some way. It's a shame that she couldn't be here to meet you, but apparently she is studying ancient architecture in Morocco or something this semester? Always up to something, my daughter. Anyway hopefully this dress will fit you, but based on what you look like, it appears you mainly gained weight for your pregnancy, so it should fit well. I'd love to stay for the fitting, but I have to go to a meeting with a few other people who are in Cabo this weekend as well. So I'll see you girls later." Eleanor said as she was escorted out of the house.

"Whew! That was close! Well we did it Blair, we fooled your mother! So now the next phase of fooling the seamstresses." Sophie laughed.

"Oh that shouldn't be too difficult because my mother always uses different seamstresses for different projects, and often interns at that! I should be safe, but thanks for all of your help, Sophie!" she sighed.

"Oh don't mention it! That's what future sisters-in-law are for!" Sophie laughed as she gave Blair a brief hug, then they walked back to Blair's room for the fitting of the wedding gown.

The gown itself turned out to be a simple A-line sheath, that amazingly only needed to be altered slightly to fit Blair's shape. It was a rather simple dress, but what topped it off was the very long, very thick veil that to her almost looked like mosquito netting. Blair was going to start to bemoan the veil, until Sophie suggested that the veil would be perfect to hide her identity and the fact that she wasn't Lady BeBe anymore at the time of the wedding, so reluctantly she went along with it.

~o~o~o~o~

Suddenly before they knew it, it was time for the wedding. Blair had just put her gown on and was getting touch ups done on her makeup by the stylist crew MTV had provided, when suddenly someone stepped into the room to surprise her.

"B! Wow you look so beautiful! So you're really going through with it and marrying Chuck?" she teased.

"S! Oh I didn't think you could make it! How did you even learn of the wedding?" she gasped.

"Oh I have ways of finding out...so you're really going through with it? What does your mother think?" Serena asked. "She's among the guests outside."

"My mother...doesn't know yet. Its a long story but MTV paid her to make or provide me with a dress, so here I am. I guess she'll find out its her little girl getting married today, and not Lady Gaga's sister, Lady Bebe..." she gasped.

"Lady Gaga's sister, Lady Bebe?" she mused.

"Yeah, again another long story. Anyway I decided to marry Chuck Bass because things were rolling along so swiftly I didn't know when to stop...plus anyway I just loved being pampered today. Plus anyway, I like Chuck...we get along well, he's funny, he cares about me at least, and he's the father of my children...plus I want to do it now so that it spoils his mother's plans for us! So we can do it our own way! She was going to plan the whole wedding out for us, and that was where she's been all day, making arrangements, so if we get married first, it'll spoil her plans!" she laughed.

"Timing your marriage as a harebrained scheme against your mother-in-law? Only you B, only you...and perhaps Chuck too? Actually perhaps you have been spending too much time with Chuck that his ideas and schemes are rubbing off on you! Ha ha...just kidding! Well good luck with everything Blair...I'll be waiting in the audience with the rest of the guests." Serena said as she gave her friend a hug and soon left.

Nervously, Blair waited in her room until someone from the TV crew came for her and escorted her to the place they had arranged for her to wait until the big moment. She only had to wait a few minutes until the music swelled and she took her place at the end of the aisle that had been made between the chairs on the beach. As she looked out at the crowd, she noticed her mother, her stepfather, and some of her mother's employees made up one row of the congregation, while on the other side, sat Chuck's parents, his father looking bemused and his mother looking irate although her husband was whispering for her to calm down. There were other guests as well, but she couldn't catch them all as she nervously stood at the end of the aisle, ready to walk it alone, when suddenly someone approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"They asked me to walk the bride down the aisle, though I don't know why...Oh Blair bear, is that you under there?" Harold asked, a bit surprised as he stared at her.

"Daddy! You're here? How'd you?..." she cried in surprise.

"Got a free trip to Cabo San Lucas...but I'll tell you more later. So you're marrying Chuck Bass?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"And having his baby?"

"Yeah..."

"Does your mother know?"

"No..."

"Hmm ha ha, won't your mother be surprised?..." he mused. "Well time to get this show on the road...but oh, one last thing, do you love him?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Yes...I do..." she sighed, as she glanced toward Chuck and suddenly felt those familiar butterflies again as she stared at him.

"All right, lets go..." Harold said as he led her down the aisle toward Chuck.

Where Chuck stood at his position he saw Blair finally coming down the aisle, looking like a white cloud under her huge veil. He glanced toward his parents again and felt smug that he and Blair had been able to beat them to the ceremony and do it on their on terms, with a little help from MTV. He then glanced toward Blair and was at first prepared to laugh at her crazy wedding attire, when he suddenly saw her and realized...that the old butterflies were back again, fluttering in his gut more than ever...and a warmth spread through him when it struck him that it was more than lust he felt for her. _ 'Oh shit, I think I am love with Blair Waldorf...ha ha_!' he thought as he stared at her and took her hand, her father even handing her to him.

The rest of the ceremony quickly progressed, until the minister performing the ceremony had them repeat vows he'd said. At the end of their vows, the minister told them to kiss, so Chuck started to lift her veil, but became tangled in it, so being slightly impatient, Blair thrust her bouquet at Chuck lifted her own veil, grabbed her flowers back, and looked up into his face and said "Charles Bartholomew Bass, I love you! I know we don't always get along, but I love you."

Giving her a sly smile back, he said "Well Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass...I love you too, baby."

suddenly, Blair heard her mother gasp, "Blair?" at which time she reached up, grabbed Chuck by the back of his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss, which he certainly responded to.

Afterwards, they heard the minister pronounce "I present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass!" as they walked out of the church to the real Lady Gaga singing a song.

"Ha ha, Chuck what the heck? Is that the real Lady Gaga performing at our wedding or is it just Sophie?" she asked.

"Ah I think she must be real because Sophie's over there with my brother Don." Chuck mentioned as he pointed toward where they were standing. "I guess having the real Lady Gaga here was our gift from MTV?" he pondered aloud.

"Ha ha, quite the gift!" she sarcastically chuckled as she and Chuck were led to the reception MTV had planned for them. The reception was cool with the food, music, liquor, dancing, and so forth. A lot of fun and a lot like their preferences. They danced together then, reveling in the moment together, as he bent his head down for a quick kiss.

As they were pondering their future together, Chuck's parents requested a visit with them, so reluctantly, the couple went into a drawing room in the house to wait to learn the purpose of the meeting, although they could only ponder a guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh boy, I wonder what they're going to say to us now? Oh I just know its not going to be good...your mother looked like she could lay an egg...the old hen! She'll probably make me sign her prenuptial agreement...but we're already married now, so she can't touch us! Can she touch us Bass? Or can my mother get to us, for that matter? Ooh, and look your parents have kept us waiting, ten minutes! If I have to wait a minute longer, I think I'll scream!" she cried agitatedly.

"Ooh my darling girl! Just calm down and don't get agitated! You don't want to hurt the children! Whenever my mother becomes agitated she takes a tranquilizer, which I'm sure that would help you too!" he chuckled, trailing her as she paced around the room.

"A tranquilizer? Oh good gracious, Bass! Do you have no patience?!" she argued back, stamping her foot.

Suddenly Bart walked into the room, and as if on cue, Blair suddenly calmed down and turned toward him in mock joy, greeting him. "Papa-in-law!"

"Evening gov'nar, how's tricks?" Chuck chortled in a mock British accent, as Blair glared up at him with a questioning eye, nudging him in the ribs.

"Evening...Charles, Blair..." Bart said sternly.

"We were just waiting for you to come in and talk to us...wondering what you had to say...So what did you think of our wedding?" Blair laughed as she tried to appear as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Suddenly, Melissa K. Bass came gliding into the room in full regalia, obviously indignant, as Blair took a seat, and Sweetie the monkey screeched.

Blair gave her mother-in-law a sly smirk, as she settled her skirts in the chair, and exclaimed "Mama Bass, welcome home!"

"Mama Bass my arse! What was the meaning of this? All of this? The television crew? The tacky party with the Spring Breakers? That Lady Gaga woman performing during your wedding? What about the string quartet I hired? And the Wedge Wood china? And the crystal, the linen napkins, and the designer gown I ordered? And the document you agreed to sign? I assumed we had a deal?" Melissa seethed as she scowled at the young couple, angry at being one-upped.

"What was all of that? Why it was our wedding of course, done our way! That is a privilege and a right Charles and I should be able to have, since this is our wedding after all! As far as a deal...I don't remember any deal between you and I. You must have assumed I would agree to the little bargain you attempted to bring my way, which I did not agree to, if you didn't already notice. You should know what happens when you assume...you make an ass out of you and me." she said to her mother-in-law. "Isn't that right, Bass?" Blair asked Chuck as she continued to smugly smile at his mother.

"Oh yes, quite right, darling..." he quipped, slyly glancing toward Blair, as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"That is why we are going to live our lives the way we want to live them because we are adults now. You may visit us and eventually your grandchildren, but inform us in advance so that we can know when to expect you. We expect your respect in giving us time alone together, as any couple deserve to have. We have proven that we can solve our problems and think of creative solutions to achieving our goals, so unsolicited advice should be kept to a minimum. We will treat you civilly if you treat us likewise, and over time build a better rapport. Am I clear?" Blair haughtily declared.

"Yes...crystal clear indeed...Still your place in society in the Upper East Side will be in question after a stunt such as this. However I should have expected it, coming from my son Charles and all." Mrs. Bass replied slyly.

"Other than the issues your mother wanted to discuss..."Bart said, interrupting his wife's tirade. "I wanted to give you two a gift, an inheritance of sorts which Charles may not realize he qualifies for now. Charles did you realize that your grandfather left you with an endowment from his estate which you may draw on either once you turn 25 or marry, whichever occurs first? Now that you've married, you qualify." Bart declared as he stared at Chuck & Blair.

"An endowment from grandfather? That is an interesting development. May I ask how much it is for?" Chuck asked smoothly.

"Well, I would suggest you speak with our family's attorney, but the last I knew, it was in the proximity of about twenty." he replied.

"Oh that sounds excellent, wouldn't you agree, Blair? Is that in investment funds? Cash? Real Estate?" Chuck replied.

"I believe its in a combination of several..." Bart began but Blair interrupted him and asked.

"Twenty? Do you mean twenty thousand? Surely you don't mean twenty dollars?"

"Ha ha, no Blair. Twenty is...twenty million, am I correct?" Chuck replied.

"Of course Charles..." Bart replied.

"Tw-twenty million?" Blair gasped.

"Of course! Now father how did you say it was distributed?" Chuck asked as Bart went on to explain what he knew of Chuck's inheritance and how it was distributed, as Blair listened on, still a bit in shock.

After a while, Bart & Melissa left the younger couple, who then went out to enjoy the rest of their reception, which was being held poolside and on the private beach of the villa. Blair was still in a bit of a daze about being married to a millionaire, when her mother approached her and pulled her into one of the curtained cabanas that were set up on the patio. She began to question her daughter, then gave Blair an opportunity to explain.

"So my little girl is married and about to become a mother...How can you do this to me, Blair? I'm too young to be a grandmother! Whatever happened to your plans for Yale and to become a doctor or a lawyer or a designer or a linguist, or whatever it was that you wanted to attend Yale for? I had such high hopes for you!" Eleanor sighed.

"Oh mother, I just got married and am going to become a mother. It's been done by women for generations, its not the end of the world. I plan to go back to school once the babies are born, Chuck said he'd plan for it...and I think he may even buy us a house in New Haven, or so I've heard from a reliable source." Blair exclaimed.

"Well you may think so, but you've already lost a whole semester while you were hiding out in Mexico. How do you think you can balance going to class with a baby?" her mother asked.

"I'll hire a nanny for some times and other classes I'll take online, like I've already been doing this semester, and I'll have Chuck help me watch the twins..." she explained to her mother.

"You're having twins? Good gracious! And Chuck Bass babysitting twins? I can only imagine! Good luck with that one dear!" Eleanor laughed.

"What? You don't think he'd do it? Well I'll prove you wrong, mother! We both will! You'll see! Plus you might not know this mother, but Chuck recently learned that he qualifies for an inheritance from his grandfather's estate, just for marrying me? And I guarantee its a tidy sum indeed..." Blair declared.

"Tidy sum? Such as how much?" her mother asked.

"Hmm...how's twenty sound? Twenty million..." she replied.

"Ooh really? So my baby married a millionaire? Hmm...maybe Chuck isn't such a bad lad after all?" Eleanor slyly admitted.

"Oh mother, don't be so vain!" she playfully sighed.

"No, really I want you to be well taken care of in the manner in which you are accustomed...although any amount of money isn't worth your unhappiness...so as long as you're happy, I can't help but accept it. I guess I gained a son-in-law, though it wasn't the one I'd thought I'd get. Which begs the question, does Nate know?" she asked.

"Thanks for accepting Chuck, mother. It means a lot. As far as Nate...I know I haven't told him yet...but I'll have to break the news to him eventually." Blair sighed as she pondered everything.

"Yes, I agree you should, dear...but I'll allow you to do it on your own time since you are an adult now. I just can't believe my little girl's all grown up enough to be a wife and soon to be mother already. Time just flies! I hope you know marriage isn't always easy, its something you must put effort into every day, but still it does have its rewards sometimes." her mother sighed.

Eventually mother and daughter parted ways after chatting some more about life and marriage.

Blair soon got back to the party and Chuck, who told her that he had a surprise for her, which turned out to be a cruise on a friend's yacht to their honeymoon destination, at least for that night. The destination turned out to be a villa located on a secluded islet where they could spend time together, just the two of them. Blair thought that the honeymoon villa was beautiful and the perfect size and location for just the two of them.

They sat back and watched the sunset on their first night together as an actual married couple, relaxing together from their bed that opened up to the outdoors. Somewhat to Chuck's chagrin, Blair fell asleep as soon as they lay down together, mainly because she was so tired from her long day. Still he tried to be patient with her, laying down beside her, trying to just cuddle around her and fall asleep despite the fact they were both nude. He ran his hands down her body as she slept, feeling the babies kick against his hand for awhile as he fell asleep.

Awhile later, Chuck awoke to hear Blair moaning from pain, so he offered to rub her back a bit, which helped some. A Chuck Bass back rub though soon became a sensuous massage that led to him kissing and feeling his way down her body, until pain was the least of their thoughts, as they both became more and more turned on. She paid him back in kind, touching and massaging him too, and when she noticed that he was reaching his limit and needed more than just stroked off, Blair said cautiously.

"I'll have sex with you Chuck...if you want to try."

"It's our wedding night, so of course I want to try...but are you sure it's fine? I don't want to hurt you or the babies...you know...poke them in the head or anything." he chuckled, through a clenched jaw.

"I don't think you'll poke them n the head, dear. You're...ha ha...well sprung...but not that big! I should be able to still accommodate you, I read so in a book." she laughed.

"All right my darling girl...Blair Bass..." he seductively growled, as he told her to get in position.

"I feel like such a sow when we do it this way." she sighed dejectedly, as she knelt on her hands and knees, seeing her breasts and belly sag down.

"Oh but you're my beautiful little sow...with a beautiful little..." he laughed as he described his favorite parts on her, then wrapped himself around her, giving his typical guttural grunt as he thrust home, kissing the back of her neck as he did so.

"Ooh...Chuuck, you're such a boar..." she teased.

"What, are you bored Blair?" he said as he moved a bit.

"Nooo...ooh...I just said you're a boar...you know..." she laughed as she clucked her throat like a pig.

"Ha ha...Oh I get you now...Good one..." he seductively chucked as he continued on.

Blair could just feel her passion starting to build within her as they moved together, when Chuck suddenly pulled out, and spent himself against the bed and the back of her legs, as she gasped, "Chuck! What the heck...?"

"Sorry darling...but something didn't feel right all of a sudden..." he apologized.

"Chuck! I swear I told you that you wouldn't hit the babies! You didn't have to mark your territory all over me! Ooh..." she scolded him.

"Ah but marking my territory was the fun part!" he teased, as he used the sheet to wipe her off.

"Chuuuck!" she moaned with mock dejection as she rolled her eyes and slapped at him. Suddenly she felt a slight pain and the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Rushing as best she could, Blair made it to the bathroom just in time, before she went more than normal, some of it somewhat bloody. Chuck came into the bathroom then to check on her, to which Blair was a little angry at him, until she started to get a pain.

"See I knew it, you're going into labor! I'll call the doctor!" he exclaimed anxiously.

"No, Chuck! It is just a backache. I'll be fine if you let me take a shower!" she cried, as entered the shower and turned on the jets, letting the water pummel her back with the messaging shower head.

"Well I'm calling the doctor anyway!" he exclaimed.

Chuck left the bathroom then, sulking in the bedroom as he started to try to contact the doctor. Suddenly, he heard Blair call out to him in a scream, causing him to rush into the bathroom, to see her bent over in the shower, clutching the towel bar.

"I knew you were going into labor, Blair! I just knew it!" he cried.

"Ow...Okay, I know now! Did you get the doctor, Chuck? Did you?" she cried anxiously.

"Yes...but it might take awhile for them to get here...you know its Easter, don't you?" he replied.

"What? Oh...ow! No...don't leave me, Chuuuck...puhleeese!" she begged, obviously in pain, as she grabbed onto him to prevent him from leaving the shower.

"All right I'll stay here...ow...Hey, watch out Waldorf! I don't need my shoulder dislocated...or scratches on my chest to match the ones you put on my back!" he teasingly whined.

"Shut up Bass!" she breathlessly sighed as her pain started to subside, after which she just leaned against Chuck, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face against his chest and started to cry as he attempted to comfort her by rubbing her back.

After a bit though, the pains came sooner and sooner, but still the doctor wasn't there. Finally, Blair just turned and squatted down, gripping the towel rack, telling Chuck to grab a few towels. Chuck questioned her motives, but she just told him to see if he could catch the baby if one came out as she pushed.

"B, darling, are you crazy? You are just going to squat and have a baby? In the shower?"

"Yes just catch the baby, Chuck and rub it off...Hopefully the doctors will be here soon..."

"Okay, but I still think you're nuts!"

"Well it was your nuts that got me in this situation, dear, so you might as well be here to see the result of that night." she cried as she started to push. Methodically, she panted and pushed until Chuck cried out that he saw a head coming. He positioned the towel under right at the moment to catch the red, bloody little baby as it came out of his wife.

"What did I have, Chuck?" she cried.

"It's a girl...we have a daughter..." Chuck cried as he wrapped the baby in a towel and the baby started to cry.

"A daughter? Which one of us does she look like? Is she beautiful?" Blair cried.

"Newborn babies are bloody ugly!" he mockingly cringed.

"What?!" she gasped.

"True...but ours is beautiful, darling..." he exclaimed as he held the baby, his voice catching a bit.

"Really? Aw..." she cried realizing the poignancy of the moment, as another pain suddenly gripped her, and Chuck grabbed another towel to catch the second baby. Soon that baby was out too, and before they knew it, they were the parents to twin girls.

Sighing, they both looked at their babies and then at each other, a moment passing between the couple as they realized the magnitude of what had just happened, causing themselves to start to cry as the babies started to cry. Wiping away their own tears, they down stared at their still crying babies, when suddenly Chuck said "Maybe they're hungry, Blair? You should feed them."

"Feed them? Okay, but how did you know?"

"Well it worked when my mother's cat had kittens when I was a boy, so it'd probably work with our babies. Let's give it a try." he replied as he pulled her onto his lap with her back to him, held a baby in each of his hands, and brought them up to her breasts to feed them two at a time. They both stared down at their little babies attempting to nurse off of her breasts and suddenly both felt butterflies of an entire other level fluttering in their bellies, as they watched. It was there in the shower feeding their babies, that the EMTs found the young couple. The EMTs took Blair and the babies the hospital then to examine them. Blair and the children spent a few days there, until they were proclaimed fit enough to go home, which meant back to the United States, and a townhouse in New Haven, Connecticut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The house house in New Haven was a beautiful surprise to Blair, which she soon learned was the part of the inheritance that she received from Grandfather Bass because she was Chuck's wife. Impressed, Blair thought it was nearly perfect because it had two bedrooms parallel to the master suite which would make the perfect bedrooms for their daughters, who they had named Bedelia and Cornelia. When they really got a good look at their daughters, they soon realized that despite having physical traits of both of them, Bedelia looked a bit more like Chuck, while Cornelia looked a bit more like Blair. Quite the set of twins indeed!

Blair was actually amazed at how much Chuck was willing to do to help out with the upkeep of the twins. He'd sometimes helped to bathe the babies and would try to put them to sleep. Once when they were sharing diaper duty, he even admitted that changing a human baby's diaper wasn't that different than changing the diaper on a monkey, and actually a bit easier since you didn't have to worry about a tail. Blair just laughed at that and thought that Chuck was hilarious.

"Yeah taking care of my pet spider monkey, Sweetie actually helped me to to be a dad...I guess." he laughed.

"I think you're right, Chuck...which is an utter surprise indeed. Chuck Bass would be a good dad? Who knew?" she laughed.

Their sex live resumed too, far sooner than the doctors suggested, but Blair quickly discovered that Chuck was insatiable. It was barely two weeks after the birth of their daughters that every morning she'd discover him slightly turned on and pressed against her back, or somewhere on her body, sometimes even caressing her in her sleep. This was a somewhat new experience since none of her other past partners, especially Nate, were ever that ready to go at a moment's notice. So one morning, Blair decided to go with it, when Chuck woke her up one morning with his usual request. "Have sex with me...I need you...hmmm..." he groaned as he pressed himself against her.

"All right, Chuck...but make sure you use a condom...and that it doesn't rip..." she teasingly sighed.

"Okay...Really? You'll do more than just give me a hand job?" he chuckled.

"Sure...although if that's all you expect, Bass, why I can easily accommodate that..." she teased, her voice becoming breathy as she stroked and toyed with him, leaving him breathless. "Hmm...but before we go on...do you remember our bet, dear? You owe me..." she poised the question.

"Bet...what bet?" he groaned, clearly aroused.

"Mmm...the one where you'd let me take pictures of you wearing just your scarf if the twins were girls..." she prompted him.

"Oh that...What, do you want to do that now?" he sighed.

"Yeah...I'll get the camera, you get your scarf..." she teased as she jumped out of bed.

Groaning, Chuck got out of bed and grabbed one of his scarves, tying it around his neck, then flopped back on the bed. Blair soon came back with her camera and said "Ha ha...nice! Okay boy, pose like you mean it, you lazy ass." she teased as she snapped pictures of him on the bed and the sofa, surprised that he went along with it so well. Eventually though he took his scarf off his neck and tied it elsewhere on his body, prompting her to tease him "Ha ha...very funny Bass! Is that supposed to be my present for your cooperation?" as she took a picture.

"Yes...and as thus you get to unwrap my gift to you yourself for being a bad girl and making me do this." he seductively teased.

"Oh really? Well it's not as if you didn't like posing for me, because I know you did." she chuckled as she climbed on the bed and removed his scarf from where he'd tied it and tossed it off the bed, then stroked his anatomy there for good measure, feeling it start to seep as she turned him on.

"Mmm...well...you certainly know how to start...but I'm the one to finish!" he growled as he playfully rolled on top of her, trapping her arms above her head, as he kissed her neck and started to nudge the apex of her thighs with that piece of his anatomy.

"Condom, Chuck! I'm serious..." she laughingly groaned, not really wanting him to stop.

"Mmm...but I thought you liked it when we...went without..." he growled between playfully kissing her neck and nudging himself slightly further in.

"I do...but I don't want to be knocked up again yet...who knows how many we'd have next?" she sighed as she tried to nudge him in the groin with her knee.

"All right...if you insist...but this better be worth it..." he groaned as he pulled away from her to sit up, grabbed his supply of condoms and went to tear it open, but she took it from his hand and said "Nuh uh...let me do it. You said you wanted it to be worth it...well I think it will..." she laughed as she rolled it on him, then straddled his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him right then to his surprise and the pleasure of both.

"Ha ha...you're quite the woman, my darling girl...good round...but as you know, two can play this game..." he playfully growled as he laid her own on her back so that he was on top and could control the pace.

"Oh Chuck...you're...you're...insatiable! And I love it!" she seductively laughed as he chuckled and they both succumbed to their time together.

~o~o~o~o~

A few weeks passed and they got settled into a routine of sorts where Chuck would continue to go to New York, Boston, and elsewhere to secure business deals and make sure his money was being invested wisely. Still though he would come back to Blair and the babies after a few days because that was his responsibility and he loved them. To Blair, taking care of the twins, their pet monkey Sweetie, and seeing to Chuck's needs (in some ways he was the biggest kid of all because he was so spoiled) turned into a full time job, but in some ways she didn't mind. Still she was glad she had the help of her servants in a pinch.

Life went on and before they knew it, it was the end of May. The young Bass family were invited spend the Memorial Day weekend at a large picnic Chuck's parents were hosting at their summer house in East Hampton, so they packed up the car with the twins, their gear, and the accessories for a picnic and made the drive all the way from Connecticut to East Hampton. When they got there, they both mingled with friends and family for awhile, as many asked them about their twins and how they were faring as a married couple.

Although she fiercely loved her little family, Chuck and their two daughters, Blair still tended to let gossip effect her and thus she found being married to Chuck Bass a slight societal faux pas. She tried to keep up appearances, even though she became a bit paranoid that everyone was talking about her. Still duty called when she heard the twins cry, so she went to feed them, only to discover that they'd packed only one bottle, so she fed the one baby a bottle, then commenced to nursing the other twin under a blanket in the one tent. Blair knew that ladies from their of society rarely breastfed their children, especially in public, but sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures.

Chuck was just finishing talking with a friend of a friend who'd given him what he thought sounded like a great investment opportunity and was eager to share his plans with his wife, Blair, when he suddenly spotted Nate Archibald looking like the conquering hero come home to claim his prize. The only 'prize' Chuck imagined that Nate would think he'd have to come home to was Blair Waldorf...and he couldn't have her because she was Blair Bass now, his own wife! Still, Chuck became jealous and saw red when he saw Nate.

Nate suddenly spotted Chuck and walked over to him as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Chuck Bass! Long time no see! So what have you been up to? More of the same debauchery and antics as always? By the way have you seen Serena or Blair around here?"

"I've kept myself busy this past year. Many deals and enterprises to keep me entertained this past year. Still I've made some life changes and a few major decisions this past year because as you know sometimes life is what happens when you're busy making other plans." Chuck replied haughtily.

"Ah okay, Bass...but what type of important, life changing decisions did you have to make this past year? Whether to wear mauve over purple? Or how many sets of twins you can do in one night after partying until the crack of dawn? Or did you switch drug dealers again?" Nate laughed.

"No...they were a bit more important than that. Very adult decisions indeed, but one was one of the best I've ever made. Earlier this spring, I got married." Chuck admitted.

"Married? You? I didn't know it was legal in New York to marry..." he laughed.

"Of course it is legal to marry a woman in New York...Nathaniel." he replied angrily annoyed.

"Oh...okay that's great. But who would marry you? Or did you snag a rich princess or some such girl and married her for her money? That, I wouldn't put past you, Bass." Nate laughed.

"Well she does think herself a princess, and I don't mind treating her like one because she deserves it. She is from an old family, but didn't have a large dowry, still I married her because I love her...and you can't have her!" Chuck declared.

"You love her? Good for you. All right Bass, I hear you I won't touch her...but why would I even want your wife? Unless...you...I don't know...married Serena or Blair? Ha ha..." Nate laughed, thinking he was way off base.

"What if I did? You weren't around to stop me." he declared smugly.

"You're not serious, are you, Bass?" Nate asked.

"Deadly serious. Plus she's already the mother of my children now." he slyly replied, suddenly serious.

"Mother of your children?! What'd you do, knock her up as soon as I left?" he gasped.

"Mmm...actually it was before...and we had quite the night on my yacht nearly a year ago...Yes I'm married with children now, Nathaniel...a lot can happen in a year." he slyly replied.

"Before? Okay which one is it Bass? Where is she? I know how you almost raped Serena...was it her?" Nate asked.

"Mmm...not quite...but good guess." he goaded him.

"Blair? Did you marry, Blair?" Nate asked angrily as Chuck just sly grinned like the Cheshire cat and slowly growled his feline-like reply, "Per-haps..."

"What? When? Why? I have to get to the bottom of this!" he fumed as he stalked across the yard, with Chuck following behind, and found Blair sitting on a chair in the tent, still breastfeeding her baby.

"Nate! Uh...uh...what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Just seeing if what Chuck Bass said was true...and apparently it is! How could you Blair? Having sex with and getting knocked up by a womanizer playboy like Chuck Bass, then end up married to him, feeding his whelp at your breast?! Two whelps from the look of it...god you're a regular breeder!" Nate sarcastically fumed, and Chuck glared at him for the insult to his wife.

"Nate Archibald, take that back! These are MY children too! So what if their father is Chuck Bass? He's become a faithful companion to me this past year and I grew to love him, just like my children. Becoming pregnant wasn't my idea, and I nearly gave the children up for adoption, but then I started to fall for Chuck Bass because I realized that despite his flaws, he is a person worthy of love too. You, on the other hand, ran off with your uncle and I didn't hear from you at all, until now! Why last year you couldn't even decide which girl you liked best between I and Serena, so I made the decision for us." Blair angrily declared.

"So I see! Well I guess I know what decision to make now! I guess I won't have to break up with Sheila from New Zealand, for now..." he laughed.

"Sheila from New Zealand? Oh this is rich...so while you're here chastising me for marrying Chuck, you were off in New Zealand hooking up with some girl named, Sheila? You're certainly one to talk, Nathaniel!" she chided him.

"Nathaniel? Ha ha, you are spending too much time with Bass, cos he's starting to rub off on you! But yeah...I hooked up with Sheila a few times...heck I was lonely you know...and now she thinks we're a couple, and maybe we are? Well now that you've made your decision, I guess I can make mine...unless Serena's willing to share?" he laughed.

"Good luck with that one!" she sarcastically replied.

"Uh thanks...I think...See you Blair..." Nate said as he sauntered off.

Suddenly Chuck came up to her and glanced down at her bemused. "So quite the little speech you gave Nathaniel back there, darling! Excellent work! I'm glad you stuck up for yourself...and me too."

"Thanks dear. Yeah it wasn't easy, but I had to say what I did when he approached me so pompous, like he owned me and thought that we could pick up where we left off, the nerve! He didn't even realize the sarcasm in my last comment! " she huffed, as she tried to cover up her sadness with annoyance and anger.

"Ha ha, no, apparently not! I always knew Nathaniel was one to become easily confused...probably from smoking too much pot." he laughed, then noticed Blair's real emotions. "Are you going to be okay? I'd guess saying that to Nate probably wasn't easy." he asked as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks. Yeah it wasn't easy because I loved him for so long, but I needed to say what I did when he said what he did about both of us." she cried, blowing her nose.

"Yeah...I bet." he sighed, letting out a breath. "Anyway...did you mean what you said about falling for me and all of that?" he cautiously inquired.

"Well yes of course...I love you Charles Bass, more than you probably deserve some times, but I do." she said as she stared into his eyes, to which he grinned and sat down on a chair in front of her, took the handkerchief from her and whispered, "Thanks...and if you're wondering if I love you...how's this for an answer..." as he leaned in and kissed her, whispering_ "I love you!"_ in her mouth as they kissed.

After a bit they pulled apart when the daughter Blair was still holding whimpered a little, and they laughed as she rearranged herself and teasingly commented "Thanks for the kiss dear. Mmm...when you said 'I love you' in my mouth, that was hot!"

"Ha ha...well you know there's always more where that came from..." he slyly chuckled.

"Ha ha...indeed I do...perhaps we can resume it later?" she coyly replied.

"Oh yeah...Oh I almost forgot, before becoming waylaid by Nathaniel, I had intended to talk to you about a business proposition I've become aware of...a business that both of us can build together." he replied.

"A business proposition? What sort of scheme do you have up your sleeve this time, Chuck Bass?" she inquired skeptically.

"A cruise ship!" he announced.

"A cruise ship?" she asked, still skeptical.

"Yes, in fact I want to have a whole fleet of them, but first we're starting small with two ships I am going to purchase through a deal I made with a captain who is retiring and selling his small fleet. I'll be just the owner/manager for awhile and you can help me with it. You can be the cruise director and we'll sail both of the ships for awhile as the business grows. Then after a few months we can go to shore and back to our house...so what do you say?" he enthusiastically replied.

"Chuck...I don't know...that seems a little risky..." she replied.

"Yes but sometimes you have to take risks to have the most enjoyment in life." he laughed.

"Well yes that's true. Living on a cruise ship would certainly prove that being married to you is far from boring!" she laughed.

"You're absolutely right Blair! Absolutely, positively right...that's why you're my damn fine woman with no begotten nonsense!" he laughed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"And that's why you're my damn fine man, nonsense or not, and that's why I love you." she laughed as she kissed him back.

~o~o~o~o~

The cruise ship venture turned out to be more work than they'd planned, but it still proved to be an enjoyable and quite profitable venture. They only lived on the ships sporadically, but when they did it was always an adventure. When autumn arrived, Blair continued with classes online through the University of Phoenix instead, studying business and the hospitality industries even if working with Chuck and working on the ship proved more than enough of an education. Raising their twins turned out to be an adventure too. Who knew two little girls could cause so much drama and so much entertainment? Blair loved her little girls, who soon developed their own personalities, while Chuck was surprisingly protective.

After a while, when their wedding anniversary came, Chuck took her to Italy and Greece for a special trip, enjoying the sights, sounds, and food of those countries. When Independence Day came again though, Chuck decided on a retro surprise, which turned out to be recreating their night two years before when he'd taken her on that cruise around East Hampton to see the lights from Atlantic City. This time Blair made sure that she didn't get too drunk so that she would be able to remember their night together. And indeed it was a night to remember, from performing a strip tease for Chuck with the skirt of plastic bananas, to chasing each other around the yacht, until they fell into bed and made love. As she woke up in his arms the next morning, feeling the eggplant colored satin sheets against her skin, and smelling the mixture of Drakkar Noir cologne and Chanel No. 5 perfume that permeated the room, Blair pondered her life from the past two years and the interesting and entertaining turn it had taken since her accidental hook up with Chuck Bass two years before...and when she thought about it, she realized that she wouldn't have changed a thing.

The End.


End file.
